The Angels of Hogwarts
by BeforePeaceThereIsAStorm
Summary: Chuck, after being reunited with Amara, decides to give the Winchester's a break, along with a few others he finds redeemable, and sends them to Hogwarts. He soon realizes, however, that the Winchester's aren't fully prepared for what is to come, and so he created the first angels in eons. Pairings: Lucifer/Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Dean/Castiel
1. Angelic Interference

**Hey! So this is my first story here on Fanfiction, the first chapter isn't the best, but I hope you like it!**

 **The author note at the end contains credits and update schedule.**

* * *

Dreary hazel eyes blinked open to unfamiliar sights, instantly widening as they registered the room that was certainly not their own. His body tensed for a split second, before relaxing once more as he closed his eyes again and opened his other senses, afterall, the person who put him there could still be in the room.

 _Nothing, not even a rustle._

Sam hesitantly examined his surroundings, head tilting to take in more of the room. It looked like a standard bedroom, if a little empty. The direction he had been facing when he had awoke held a simple, dark wooden dresser. On the other side of the room there was a wardrobe, and next to it a small, red plush chair. The walls were a gentle cream colour, and the floors a dark wood.

 _Where am I?_ He thought with a confused frown, and gently moved to prop himself up, only to be dragged down by an unusual weight on his back. While it wasn't heavy enough to be uncomfortable, it was still surprising. Noticing a full body mirror on the other side of the room, he got to his feet, deciding it would be better than trying to look over his shoulder. He walked cautiously, shoulders slightly hunched to swing at a moments notice, the fact that it helped a bit with the weight was only a bonus.

The weight was unusual, but as he approached the mirror he barely noticed it, as if it wasn't even there anymore.

He took a deep breath, before slipping into view, and what he saw made him leap back, eyes wide and heart racing.

 _He had wings…_

Sam narrowed his eyes, regaining his place closer to the mirror and began to examine the feathery appendages.

They were long, almost six feet across and narrow, perfect for aerial maneuvers. The feathers were long and powerful looking, various shades of reds browns and creams, looking almost like a darkened sunset. Curiously, he looked over his shoulder at the wings, and reached out a hand, gently running his fingertips over the silky feathers. A tingling spark spread throughout his wings, and then down his spine, feathers fluffing and the appendage shuddering.

"They'll never really stop being so sensitive, they need to sense air currents." a familiar voice said from behind him. Sam spun around, gaze locking onto the man leaning against the corner of his wall.

 _Gabriel…?_

Sam named his thought, eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at the long since dead angel.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." His tone was light, joking, but his eyes were sharp and concentrated. Sam's wings were ruffled, feathers raised, and positioned to half cover him, within blocking distance at an instant. That's when he noticed Gabriel's wings. They were half-cocked, prepared to take off. _Nervous_. His brain supplied helpfully, and he had little time to wonder just how he knew that before the blonde spoke.

"We were wondering when you would wake."

"We?" Began Sam, before he shook his head and moved on, eyes sharpening as they narrowed, "Where's Dean, or Cas? Where am I, and how are you even here?"

A smirk made its way to Gabriel's mouth and he kicked himself off the wall, arms uncrossing as he approached the youngest Winchester. "Dean is still asleep, as for where you are-" He just shrugged.

Gabriel seemed to realize that his wings betrayed his mood, because they furled to his back, and his posture straightened slightly.

"What do you mean, still asleep? Where is Cas? And who is we? Gabriel, what's going on?" He asked firmly, eyes narrowed and wings moving upwards, a bit aggressively, and feathers raising to make him look larger. He was scared, and he was angry, Dean was missing, so was Cas, Gabriel was alive and no-one was answering him.

Gabriel's eyes sharpened dangerously, golden-whiskey coloured orbs beginning to glow faintly with raw power, wings raising once more, this time, it was all six. They spread out to their full length, and while they were shorter than Sam's, there were more of them, and they radiated grace. The room began to grow heavy, breathing becoming more difficult, and suddenly his breath felt cold on his face due to the warmth of the room. Sam's wings smoothed out, sinking down to curl around him protectively, and his eyes dropped uncontrollably to the floor.

After a moment, the room cooled, and Sam risked a glance at the man. His wings were furled once more, and his eyes, while sharp, were no longer glowing, earning a small breath of relief from Sam.

"Next time you want to have a dick-measuring contest, Sam." The Archangel began, "Find someone else." With that, his largest wings unfurled and he took off to God-knows-where.

Sam frowned and moved to sit on his bed, wings furling to his back. Now that he was aware of them, he could feel their movements, like a second pair of arms. He settled down and rubbed his eyes, brain attempting to process the series of events.

"Sam." Came a deep voice from the corner only a few moments later, causing the brunette's head to snap up, meeting Castiel's eyes with ease.

"Cas. Where have you been? What's going on?" Sam asked, relief heavily evident in his voice. He noticed Cas' eyes drifting to his wings, and without his consent, they unfurled, spreading out to their full length, in no way were they in an aggressive, or pompous position, just spread out so that the Angel could see them clearly.

Castiel nodded, before moving his eyes back to Sam's and beginning to speak. "Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are all here, they have all agreed to put aside their differences until we figure out what is going on. We suspect God may have been the one to bring us here, mostly because you and Dean now both have wings." The Angel explained a bit more bluntly than he probably should have. "Come, I can take you to him."

Sam followed Cas out the door he hadn't noticed earlier, entering a brightly lit hallway, filled with doors that each had names etched into them. He was surprised to see his own was in his handwriting, and Dean's was in the older man's printing.

Confused, Sam quietly entered Dean's room with the angel, recalling what Gabriel had said about Dean still sleeping.

 _Except he wasn't…_

Dean was sitting upright, eyes narrowed as they locked onto the duo, faintly relaxing. His wings were spread wide, unfurled and sleek. They were shorter than his own, and Sam felt his wings extend to show him so.

Dean's eyes locked onto Sam's wings, and his eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything, Dean, I suggest looking in a mirror." He pointed to the full body mirror in the corner and watched Dean get up, eyes still watching the duo from the corner of his eye. When Dean looked in the mirror Sam could see his face drain in the reflection as he stared at the brand new appendages.

"What's going on…?" The quiet voice broke the silence as Dean continued to stare into the mirror at his new wings.

Castiel hesitated, "We believe that you have been turned into Angels…"

Dean exploded… "What?!" He snapped, spinning around to face the duo. He got no further than that, however, because as he opened his mouth to speak once more, they were no longer in Dean's room.

"Glad you three have finally decided to join us." Called a familiar voice from the center of the room. Sam spun around and was met with Chuck, casually sitting back in a chair, Amara in the one next to him. While Sam knew that Amara now meant no harm, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the ancient being.

On the other side of the room, stood Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, the latter having finally calmed.

Chuck sat up straighter, "You're probably wondering what's going on… Well, I don't have time for this, so we'll do it fast. As a gift for reuniting Amara and I, we have decided to give you all a break. You're all in an Alternate Universe that I created recently, you will stay here until you have all learned what you have been brought here to learn. You," he pointed to Lucifer, "Will not be able to kill anyone without a good reason. I expect no major fights. Sam, Dean, you two are angels now, a little gift to help you in this new world. Enjoy!" And with that, he was gone.

Everyone sat in silence for a long moment, before finally one dared to break the silence.

"What, the hell…?" Dean finally asked, still staring at the place where the two had vanished.

 _Nobody responded…_

Sam made his way to a seat on the couch and carefully and sat down, brow furrowed as he attempted to process the onslaught of new information. His wings moved to curl around him, and he found himself wondering just how to stop them from doing that and betraying his mood to the other occupants of the room.

"Your emotions, Sam." Lucifer pointed out as if having read his mind. "Your emotions control your wings more than you do, however, with practice, you will learn to control them." The Archangels of the room seemed to shift personas' in an instant, full-on teacher mode as they each stood up straighter, and began to survey the new Angels.

Oddly enough, it was Lucifer who took charge, approaching the newcomers with familiar ease, eyes scanning the duo. The Devil's wings shot out, dragging the two brothers close enough that he could place a hand on their shoulders, and they took off in a flutter of wings.

The duo leaped away from the Archangel as soon as they landed, warily glaring back at their ride. It took mere seconds before the rest of the occupants arrived, they were seemingly in some sort of training room.

 _This couldn't be good…_

"You two are Angels now," Michael began, stepping forward, "That makes you our brothers, as well as fledglings. Untrained fledglings are dangerous, and as your brothers, it is our job to train you."

"In Heaven," He continued, "We would train the newest fledglings, Myself in fighting and defense, Lucifer in powers and control, Gabriel in flight and culture, and Raphael in healing and History."

"You two are going to begin today with Lucifer and your powers, however, due to mistrust," He shot a glance at the Devil, before continuing, eyes betraying nothing. "Gabriel and Castiel will aid you in all of your studies."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, comfortable looking chairs appearing for each of them, and everyone warily settled down.

 _Sam was speechless._

Lucifer grinned, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **First, I want to thank my** ** _amazing_** **Beta, she's truly lovely! Please go check her out at Random . Inked . Thoughts ! (Just remove the spaces)**

 **Update schedule: I plan to update at least once a week, probably on Wednesdays. If I happen to miss an update (however unlikely) then "The Angels of Hogwarts" will for certain be updated the next week.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story!**


	2. Angelic Training

**I would like to thank everyone who has favourited, reviewed or added it to their alerts! Even just those who take time out of their day to read this story!**

 **The third chapter will be up next Wednesday!**

* * *

"Breathe slowly, and then _tell_ your wings what to do, like you would an arm, or a leg." The Devil spoke, watching the two newest fledglings as they all sat cross-legged on the comfortable carpet of their training room.

Sam, eyes closed, did as he was told, and began to slow his breathing, calming himself, and then began to guide his wings. _Open._ He nudged in a gentle fashion, and after a moment he felt his wings unfurl, complying with his order. He grinned gleefully, eyes opening and looking at the sleek appendages. He closed his eyes once more, and gently told them to close, surprised when they instantly did as he asked, gently retreating to his back with a faint rustle of feathers.

Sam's eyes flashed open, unknowingly glowing a faint bronze colour. He turned to his brother, taking in the scrunched face, and irritated demeanor, just as he was about to speak, Lucifer beat him to it with a scolding tone.

"Dean, you're being too gruff, do you yell at your arm to move when you want it too?" His tone was faintly condescending as he spoke to the older Winchester.

Dean grumbled, but after a long moment, his face smoothed and his wings stretched out, another long moment and they re-furled once more. Sam couldn't help but feel smug about the fact that he had better control than his brother, his _older_ brother, who had _always_ been better at fighting, and control. It seemed that Lucifer had a similar thought, because he shot Michael a smug look.

"Close your eyes, we'll try to find your Element now, I guess." He said, faintly, dismissively, but somehow Sam could tell he was happy. "Every Angel has two Elements, these two Elements will be the easiest for you to manipulate, and while you can work with the others, you will have an affinity for them." Lucifer explained, slightly awkwardly.

"Close your eyes," He ordered, "And search within yourself, I can't tell you what your Grace will look like, but I can tell you it will glow. It should be similar to your wing colours, it can be a ball, or a slate, or for those with an affinity for magic, it may even be flowing through your veins, being pumped out from heart."

Sam closed his eyes, and searched within himself, he found it almost immediately. Liquid bronze flowed easily through his veins, his entire heart was glowing brightly, just like Lucifer had said.

' _Examine it, get familiar, when you've explored every inch you can finally delve within, straight into the center, and then will forth your Elements.'_ Gabriel's voice, right next to his ear, broke the silence, and then he felt his palms be moved to point upwards, before he was released, and the warmth he hadn't registered before now broke away.

He gently prodded, feeling himself sink easily within the warmth of his grace. Well, he said warmth, but really, it was a strange mixture of warmth and cold. It crackled over him warmly, hotly, yet at the same time flowed in a smooth cold. It welcomed him easily, like home, and he sunk further in, reveling in the gentle sensation, and gently beginning to will his Elements.

 **Elements? Would you like to materialize in my hands? Please?**

He felt his Grace become amused, and then, in one hand he felt warmth, crackling over his palm, and the other, he felt cold smoothing gently, circling as if in an orb and gently over his palm almost wetly. _Water…?_

He hesitantly retreated from his Grace, and opened his eyes, both locking onto the power moving over his palm.

In the warm hand, lightning gently crackled over his palm, a faint hum in the air. In the cold hand, water circled in a dark blue orb. He couldn't keep his face from lighting up as he gently willed the water to encircle his hand, and prodding the lightning to dance high in the air, humming growing louder as a crackling noise began.

Curiously, he poked a lightning covered finger to the water encompassed hand, the lightning gently beginning to pump it's way into the water, causing his hand to tingle lightly.

Exhaustion washed over him, and the power sunk back beneath his skin, body slumping as wings curled around him gently to keep him warm.

He felt hands gently lifting him, and couldn't bring himself to care that he was being carried by someone. He felt himself sink into a bed, his eyes slipped fully shut, and he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Dean was just closing his eyes after his glaring match with the Devil, when he heard a strange noise. His eyes blinked open and turned in the direction of the noise. _Sam. Sam was holding water and freakin' lightning. What, the fuck._

Dean- wanting to outdo his _little_ brother, closed his eyes once more and delved within himself. It took a little bit, but eventually he managed to find a glowing silver ball. It was bright, but surprisingly didn't hurt his eyes.

' _Get yourself familiar with it, and then delve in. Call your Elements like you would your wings, will them into your palms.'_ A voice that Dean recognized as Michael said into his ear, and he did as he was asked, already aware that he had flipped his hands palm-up when he began his search. He got himself familiar with the Grace, before sinking in easily, it was strange, it felt both warm and cool at the same time. Heat crept over his conscious mind, licking it's way around him with a faint hiss, but at the same time cool smoothed over him like a summer breeze, cooling the heat and comforting him.

 **Palms.**

Was all he said, a bit more gruff than he intended, yet he felt it. One hand was burning hot, yet it surprisingly didn't hurt, and the other was cool and relaxed, but definitely not cold. He blinked his eyes open, and there it was…

His warm palm was holding fire. Orange flames danced high, almost playfully with the air.

And in his cold palm… Nothing… There was nothing there!

"Fire and Air, Dean, those are your Elements." Explained Cas upon seeing his scrunched brows.

Dean turned to look up at Cas, but as he did noticed something worrying.

 _Sam was missing, along with Gabriel and Lucifer._

"Where's Sam? He growled lowly in his chest, struggling to stand, he was exhausted.

"Dean, calm down. Sam was tired from using his powers, so Gabriel and Lucifer took him to his room." Cas said, stepping towards the struggling fledgling.

"N-o…" He slurred, "Sammy-s stay'n wif m-e."

Dean Winchester then promptly fell asleep.

Sam awoke to the sound of a knock at the door, his eyes heavily blinked open, and he slid into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn.

"Yeah?" He called out, watching the door slowly creak open to reveal Gabriel.

He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he noticed the steaming plates of pancakes that were held by the Archangel.

"Hey-a samsquatch." He greeted easily, "Mind if I eat with you? Things are a little… tense… downstairs…"

Sam pursed his lips and glanced over the man, "I guess." He finally answered, after coming to the conclusion that if they were going to be around each other, they may as well get along.

Gabriel stepped into the room, a table and two chairs appearing in the middle of the room, and he moved to set the plates down there, condiments materializing in the center.

Sam sat down in the chair across from Gabriel, and immediately began to tuck in.

"How long was I out?" Asked Sam between mouthfuls as he glanced at the older man.

Gabriel seemed to be having an amazing time dousing his pancakes in syrup. "Roughly thirteen hours, Dean was out for eleven, but then again you did more strenuous work with your grace. I'm surprised by the way, most fledglings can only summon one Element on their first try, however you summoned both, seemed to have great control, ad combined them. I'm thinking you'll make a great angel."

The blonde flashed Sam a grin as he began to eat.

"Yeah, well psychic abilities helped." He muttered, clearly un-successful at keeping the bitterness out of his tone.

Gabriel put down his fork, and moved to look Sam in the eye. "Sam…" Was all he said.

"So you teach Flight and Culture?" Sam not-so-subtly changed the subject, glance flashing to Gabriel's wings for a second.

Seeming all too happy about the topic change, Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, you have a bit of culture with me tonight, and flight's tomorrow, here." He snapped his fingers, and in the air appeared a roll of paper. "Your schedule." And with that, the angel was gone, leaving behind Sam to eat his pancakes with the schedule, and new furniture.

 **Monday**

Grace and control

 **Tuesday**

Culture

 **Wednesday**

Flight and control

 **Thursday**

Grace and control

 **Friday**

Culture and History

 **Saturday**

Free

 **Sunday**

Free

All in all, not the worst schedule, he even got days off.

Sam watched as Gabriel paced in front of the two conjured desk, stroking his fake grey beard in an over-exaggerated thinking motion as he waited for Castiel to return with Dean.

Sam had hold in a snort of laughter as Gabriel conjured himself a chalkboard and a pointer, seconds before Dean entered. "You're late, Mr. Winchester!" He snapped at the gaping blonde.

Dean slid into his seat next to Sam, muttering something about "stupid tricksters."

"Pagan god-Archangel!" Gabriel corrected noisily, as if offended, "Learn your stuff Mr. Winchester! Or you'll just have to fail my class!"

Dean scowled harder.

Michael appeared in a flutter of wings, eyes instantly narrowing on his younger brother.

"Gabriel." Michael said stiffly, "you should be conserving your grace, not wasting it on petty tricks. You never know what may happen in this world-"

"Oh and you do?" Gabriel snarked, irritated with the order, " Michael the all-knowing! Besides, Dad isn't so much of an ass that He would dump us with two un-trained fledglings, then make us fight something!"

The older being clearly bristled at the crude name, before snapping back, "You don't know either! So don't act like you do! Father had been gone for so long that we don't know what to expect-"

"Doubting Dad now? Wow Michael, never thought you'd sink so low!" He mocked, "We've never known what to expect from Him, Mike! He barely spoke to us!"

"I meant that it could be a test!" Michael explained with a growl, "Our Father has a reason for everything! He didn't speak to us because it wasn't the correct time!"

Gabriel bristled, wings curled angrily, and quicker than a flash, he lunged forward and spread his wings, grabbing hold of Michael and giving a yank, disappearing sideways with a _whoosh_ before they hit the floor.

Sam hadn't realized his wings were defensively posed in front of him until the duo disappeared and they relaxed. Cas, who Sam hadn't realized was even in the room, moved up to the front of the room nervously. He had honestly been waiting for something like this to happen, with all the tension between them, not to mention the temper on each of the archangels.

"I guess I'll teach you to groom your wings…"

Gabriel grabbed hold of Michael and yanked, vision red as they fell through time and space. His wings flared out behind him, spread wide as they remained unaffected by the air, unlike their vessels. His hands were wrapped firmly around the other man's jacket, pulling him closer as he allowed his legs to just free-fall.

He felt Michael's second wings wrap around him and ignored it as he let out a wordless yell, rage causing his true voice to bleed through.

He felt the descent slow as Michael's other two pairs began to catch at the air currents. Michael may have been the oldest, and the most powerful, but Gabriel was the messenger, wielder of the winds. He gave a powerful beat of his wings that sent them falling faster, voice still screaming. _Gabriel was in his Element, and he was angry._

" **Gabriel!"** Michael shouted in Enochian, pulling himself closer to the shorter male with his arms that were now wrapped around Gabriels jacket.

He felt himself hit the Earth, and in his rage did not even feel the pain, just rolled over and over, and apparently off a cliff of sorts, because once more they were falling, this time both were falling head-first like a missile.

All of Michael's wings were around Gabriel now, and while he didn't know when it had happened, he assumed it was around the time they hit ground. Gabriel's wings were tucked close to his back so that they could fall faster.

They must have been somewhere the laws of physics were in order, because a loud boom echoed loudly as they broke the sound barrier.

Irritated, Gabriel's wings shot out, catching the two of them and sending both Archangels barreling into another portal and through inky blackness.

Millenia's of rage were being released as he screeched, and while Michael was older and more powerful, he was less angry, and _nobody_ beat Gabriel in the air, not even Michael.

The older being had his head buried in Gabriel's chest, eye glowing a blinding white as he allowed the youngest Archangel to release the rage, his wings clenched tightly around him. Michael was a warrior, his wings were more like bladed weapons that he could use to get around, he was the slowest of the Archangels, even Raphael was faster as the healer.

" **Gabriel. Gabriel."** He repeated in Enochian, trying to sooth his younger brother.

Gabriel was ignoring him, his eyes glowing a blinding gold. His arms had moved to wrap around his older brother when they had broken the sound barrier, he wasn't angry at Michael so much as he was just angry in general, about everything. Michael was just there to take the rage.

He was angry about Lucifer's rebellion. He was angry about watching his brother be tossed into the cage. He was angry at his Father's leave. He was angry at Michael's cold demeanor, and complete indifference. He was angry that Michael had hardly looked at him since the cage. He was angry that he had missed his family while being a Pagan. He was angry that Lucifer had stabbed him and he was angry that he had to be pulled from the gentle sleep of death for the **Fucking WINCHESTERS!**

He wasn't angry, he was enraged, enraged and tired, he just wanted it to **end.**

" **FATHER!"** he screeched, pain and anger clouding his voice so heavily he barely recognized it.

Before he could hit the ground, Michael safe in his grasp, he felt wings be pulled up to shield him as he landed in the dirt, impacting the Earth harshly.

He was **NOT** crying!

The wings never moved from around him, even though they must have been in pain with a fall like that. He knew who's wings they were, of course he did, who else could it have been?

So into his oldest brothers arms, he cried for it all, every one of his siblings who'd been lost. He cried for Michael and Lucifer, his Father and Raphael, but most importantly…

Gabriel finally cried for himself.

* * *

 **I know that people are going to seem very OOC, but I'll do my best to fix it as well as I can. Chapters will get longer as we go!**

 **Thank you, make sure to check out my lovely Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces)!**


	3. Hogwarts Letters

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you to all who have favourited, followed, reviewed or even just read! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

Sam, still a little shocked by the abrupt fight, took out his book to jot notes as he watched Cas fidget. His body moved instinctively, conditioned from years of schooling.

"Okay," Cas began, "stretch out one of your wings."

Sam stretched out the wing farthest from Dean and watched as Castiel stretched his wings for the first time since he'd been able to see them. His wings were long and messy, sharply curved so that when they were folded they brushed the floor. The feathers were ruffled and also slightly curled, a dark black colour that faded to a deep purple, and then a lighter blue. _They looked almost like galaxies…_

"Start at the base, here." He placed a hand on the base of his wing and began to comb his fingers through the feathers. "Just run your hands through and straighten the feathers, move from your scapulars to your lesser converts, then straighten your alula. Move down to your median converts, and then your secondary converts." He carefully moved from the smallest feathers, to the ones beneath them, only slightly longer, and then he moved to the alula, right at the end of the arch. He moved his hand from the base and along the arch, then began moving downwards slowly.

"Make sure to straighten your primary converts next, and then your secondaries. When that is finished, you can finally move onto your primaries." He moved down further, and then began to straighten the long, flight feathers nearest to himself, where the ends were stout and flat. Then, he began working on the primaries, the long and sharp feathers furthest from him, taking extra care.

The whole grooming took only about twenty minutes a wing, forty in total, and by the end, Sam's wings looked shiny and neat. However, throughout the entire process, he was plagued by shudders, making it a bit more difficult.

He finished faster than Dean, probably due to the other man's obsessive grooming habits, and took the time to examine his brother's wings.

They looked much like his own in terms of shape, except they were shorter and broader. Dean's wings were long and straight, with a slight taper, the feathers were long and stiff, filled with varying shades of grey, darker near the top and lighter at the bottom.

As Dean finished up, Cas began to speak once more. "There isn't much you can do about the back of your wings, for that you need another Angel, one you trust. However, if you want to groom each other, move in the exact same fashion, starting at the base, and moving down slowly. I'd suggest grooming your wings at least once a week, but you can even groom them up to twice a day."

With that, Cas left the room, leaving Sam and Dean to glance at each other. Slowly, they got to their feet and moved to Deans room, where Sam began to groom the backs of Dean's wings, ignoring each shiver.

The feathers were stiff and strong, with a smooth feeling, much different from his own, softer, silky feathers. He finished quickly, and then Dean moved to do his.

Suddenly, a tapping at the window made Sam turn around, Dean following his movements.

 _There was an owl at the window…_

Looking closer, Sam noticed something attached to its leg… A letter?

Curiously, Sam opened the window, ignoring Dean's protests, and watched the bird land on the bed frame.

Sam untied the papers, noticing there was two, and examined them.

 _Mr. S Winchester,_

 _Middle room, right side,_

 _221B Baker Street_

 _Mr. D Winchester_

 _Middle room, left side,_

 _221B Baker Street_

Curiously, he opened up his own, handing Dean the letter with his name on it. Sam didn't even give himself a moment to wonder why the address seemed so familiar...

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Winchester,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Brow furrowed, he flipped to the second page.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Hogwarts…? As in the real deal? The school for witchcraft and wizardry? It seemed to be a well thought out prank, and Sam hadn't made any deals lately… Especially not for magic! Unless… Chuck said that this was an alternate universe… Maybe, maybe in this world, it was all real…

Hogwarts… Why did that name ring a bell? He scoured his memories carefully, and found nothing… Just a hint of familiarity… He focussed on it, and could faintly remember something called "Harry Potter" but could not for the life of him, remember what that was...

Sam frowned and moved over to Dean's desk, opening up the first drawer, and to his surprise, finding paper and a pen.

He re-read his letter and began to scrawl a response, Dean peeking over his shoulder.

Dear Headmistress McGonagall,

I apologize for taking up your time, but I don't really understand what this is. Would it be possible to receive a more in-depth explanation of what this school teaches, and what it requires? I have a few questions if you don't mind.

First, What exactly does your school teach? What classes does Hogwarts offer, and how in-depth are they? Where exactly is this school, and how far is it? Would we have to be driven, would we be picked up, or is it like a boarding school? And finally, where are we to get all of the supplies you mentioned? Is there a magic shop?

Thank you for listening so patiently to my worries.

Sincerely,

Sam and Dean

Winchester

He'd had Dean sign his own name, and then carefully tied the letter back to the owl's leg, and that action seemed to be what he was waiting for because he nipped Sam's finger and then flew off with a squawk.

"Well, that was strange." Came Dean's voice from behind him.

"Yeah." he agreed.

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, signing letters for the newest students at Hogwarts when an owl landed on her desk. This was not an unusual occurrence, especially at this time of the year. Confused Muggle parents were the most common senders, wondering if Hogwarts was a practical joke.

She decided to break for a moment, deftly untying the letter with practiced ease and beginning to read.

After she finished, she sat back in her chair, staring at the letter.

Winchester. That was the name of the American students, how curious.

Never let anyone tell you that Professor McGonagall didn't have a sense of humor, because the second thing she thought was, ' _Finally, a student with legible printing…'_

She looked up at a flutter of wings, another owl, and another, and another and finally, one more.

As she read the letters, she realized they were all letters of the American students, they all lived in the same house, so why were all of their letters separate? All except Sam and Dean's of course…

She let out a thoughtful hum and began to pen replies to each.

Dear Mr. Winchester,

Your inquiries are all welcome, and you are not wasting my time. I will be glad to answer all your questions, however, since you are to be a transfer student, I believe it would be best to answer most of your questions in person, is there a way that we could set up a time to meet? I would be happy to travel to America. Until then, I will do my best to answer your questions here.

Hogwarts is the best magical school in Europe, the same that your father wanted you to attend. Our school teaches all different branches of magic, and it offers an array of different classes for each, all are in-depth, with the finest professors available. Hogwarts is located in Scotland, and we can arrange transportation for your arrival. The supplies mentioned earlier can be found in a Wizarding shopping plaza, which will be shown to you upon your arrival through a trusted guide.

Thank you, I await your reply and hope we can set up a time to meet.

Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

She sat back, her curiosity piqued by her newest students.

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out my amazing Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces)!**

 **Please look out for chapter four next Wednesday!**


	4. The Hogwarts Professor

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another new chapter!**

 **I've decided to respond to each of the reviews that I've gotten here in this chapter, and I will continue to do so if I gain more reviews.**

 **SilverDragonflymoon** **: Thank you, I'm glad to hear that!**

 **Cas008Winchester** **: Thank you, I appreciate the enthusiasm!**

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious** **: First, I really hope I got that right! Anyways, I did indeed update on Wednesday, which I've come to like as my day of updates. I'm glad you're looking forward to it, however, I must say that I didn't even think about what the others may have written, perhaps I can add a little something on the side? I might put what they wrote in my next author note if you'd like.**

 **Artemisrulez** **: I'm really glad that you're enjoying, and it makes me smile to know that you like my writing. I can't say much about my choice of pairing, I just thought that it would fit well with the story, plus it's adorable! I'm also glad that you caught my little joke.**

 **Thank you to my lovely Beta! Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces)!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, favourited/followed and/or reviewed! I hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

"She'll be here any minute, and we all need to agree to get along." Sam snapped, running a hand through his hair as he glared at the occupants of the room. Everyone nodded, and no one was surprised when the doorbell rang moments later.

Sam moved to answer the door, a few days ago they had found out that to other people they looked like children, so he wasn't too worried about the professor noticing he looked like an adult.

Wooden door swung open easily to reveal an older woman, her long grey hair strewn into a neat bun, and her face had adopted a stern expression.

"Professor." Sam greeted, holding the door open for her to step inside.

The Professor stepped inside, instantly looking around as she was invited in, Sam was just glad that the house was clean for once.

He led her to the sitting room and allowed her to take a seat.

"Tea?" He was surprised to hear Lucifer ask, actually sounding… Polite…

"No thank you." The professor declined with a faint smile, instead, turning to watch the others filter into the room.

"Sam?" Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow, earning another polite decline.

Everyone settled down, and Sam began to speak first.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel." He introduced, pointing to each in turn.

"I'm the Deputy Headmistress, however, if you'd prefer, you may call me Professor."

"Alright, Professor, so how exactly would this program work?" He asked curiously, head tilting.

"Well, we would provide travel for you to King's Cross, a train station from which you will take the train to Hogwarts. You will have breaks when you will be permitted to return home."

Everyone glanced at each other, slowly nodding, Cas asked the next question.

"How long would this last, and would you be willing to explain your classes in more detail?"

"Each student can attend for up to seven years, as for classes, we have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Flying for the first years, Herbology, History of Magic and Astronomy. In the third year, you may choose a minimum of two additional subjects from either Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes or Care of Magical Creatures." She listed.

Everyone nodded at that, too.

"How safe is it?" Asked Dean, eyes narrowed in an untrusting fashion.

"The safest place in the world." Explained the Witch.

"How many students, and what are the arrangements?" Asked Lucifer boredly, as he leaned backward, accidentally getting a little too close to Sam, who subtly tried to shift away.

Minerva's eyes narrowed faintly, why was Sam so keen to avoid Lucifer? What was going on with this house? And now that she thought about it, Castiel Sam and Dean were all sitting close together, away from Lucifer and Michael who were on either side, and Gabriel was pressed against the arm of the couch, away from Lucifer.

"Approximately a thousand students, there are four houses a student can be sorted into, and they will stay in their house dorms with students of their year and gender."

"What kind of other things are offered at Hogwarts?" Gabriel asked, eyes twinkling as he leaned forward, unknowingly reminding the professor of a certain Headmaster.

"There's Quidditch, a wizarding sport, Hogsmeade, a town within walking distance that students may visit in the third year, and a few other extra-curricular activities."

"How are we expected to pay for this?" Michael asked.

"Your father left you a Vault at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, filled with plenty of money to keep you going."

Everyone turned to look at each other, and then the adult.

"May we have a moment to discuss?" Asked Sam, and when he earned a nod, led everyone into the next room.

"We must attend, it's what Father intended," Michael argued.

"Sounds like fun." Gabriel shrugged.

"Better than staying here." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes back, deciding to settle it the easier way, "All in favour of going?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Well, that's settled."

Sam slipped back into the room and took a deep breath, heart pounding, "Professor, we'd like to accept your offer, and finish our schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone grabbed hold of the cup, McGonagall spoke a codeword, "Lemondrops." and they took off with a whirl.

It felt like they were being yanked through a straw…

Not that Sam would admit this, but he landed directly on his butt.

Come along!" McGonagall ushered them along, and into a dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron, something that Sam remembered the Professor speaking of earlier.

He felt ready to sneeze, it was dusty, and the air was too warm, but the building gave off a friendly enough feeling, although that could just be because he was used to the shotty American Bars and Motels.

McGonagall ushered them out the back doors, and Sam watched in awe as she tapped her wand over the bricks in a specific pattern, and with a groan, the walls began to part.

He felt his wings fluff up excitedly, giving a few twitches at the display

" **Hey Sam, you can understand me, right?** " Whispered a voice from right next to Sam's ear, and he could feel the warm breath on his neck, skimming over his throat and making him shiver. The foreign language brushed over his ears, reverberating in his head and making his spine tingle, he could tell the words spoken were not in his native tongue, however, to him they sounded like perfect English.

His head tilted slightly to the side, and he noticed a head of golden blonde hair in the corner of his eye, Gabriel.

" **Yes, I can understand you, Gabriel, what is it?** " He asked, not all that surprised to hear his voice come out in smoothly accented Enochian.

" **I thought that now would be a good time to warn you that just about all magic creatures could see our wings right now…** " He informed, moving closer to Sam to stay quieter.

" **What?!** " Sam hissed, trying to remain discreet, wings unconsciously tightening around him.

" **Relax, Sam.** " Gabriel reassured, " **They won't know what we are, for all they know we could be Veela.** "

" **Veela?** " Sam asked, he had never heard the term before and wondered how Gabriel knew it.

" **I did a bit of exploring in people's minds.** " He confessed with a shrug.

" **Of course you did,"** Sam muttered under his breath, lazily rolling his eyes. Usually Sam would not take the invasion of people's minds so casually, however, it was prudent to know all they could at the moment.

Sam continued walking through the Alley, and they all filtered into a large, leaning building that glowed a vibrant white. Sam felt his mouth drop, eyes widening as his eyebrows shot up, the interior was even more impressive than the outside, white and gold pillars shot towards the ceiling to form arches that curved and twined with an intricacy akin to a spiders web.

Creatures sat high on podiums, glaring at the occupants of the Wizarding bank, gazes sharp and teeth like razors, they watched on with an air of superiority, despite what he had heard from vague conversations around him, saying that goblins were treated like less than human by the ministry. But Sam knew, concealed beneath their terrifying demeanor, they had the power to back up their superior air. So why didn't they?

He felt the glares on him, more specifically, his wings. Sam didn't want to be shy about it, in front of him Gabriel wasn't, his wings weren't curled around him like a child, they were furled normally. He lifted his head higher, chin raising as he glared back, his wings moved to furl behind him proudly, feathers sleek and shining in the dull light.

" **That's right Sam, don't let their opinions define you.** " He heard whispered from behind him, trying very hard to ignore the fact that it was Lucifer who spoke.

Nearby, a Goblin hissed at the group, laughing cruelly, another joining him. Sam felt something spark along his spine, crackling viciously, red hot and welcoming. He felt his wings extend, raising high in the air as he glared back at the small creature, eyes shining with a faint bronze glow as he allowed instincts to take hold, and let out a low hiss back, barely audible to the human ear. The Goblin glared harshly but reluctantly took a step backward, snarl raising, although Sam could tell it was more defensive this time.

He heard a chuckle from behind him, and then Lucifer spoke, this time right behind him, breath cold as it blew over his neck, much different from when Gabriel had spoken to him, he felt a spark of fear well in his gut, insides twisting and squirming as his fight or flight instincts tried to take over.

"Nice one, Sam, you're learning."

He angrily squashed down his instincts, tilting his head backward and speaking back, "Learning?" He asked, forcing his voice to remain monotone.

"You're an angel, Sam, start acting like it." He chuckled before retreating, Sam's back instantly warming.

His wings retreated, sinking back to fold proudly at his back.

The group approached the nearest Goblin that was free, and McGonagall spoke to it for a little while, before they were being led away. To be honest, Sam really wasn't paying attention, not even during the ride on the cart, which felt like it was moving a bit faster than probably safe. He snapped back to reality as a large vault door was pushed open with a loud echo of stone grinding together, and Sam's mouth fell open at the sight on the other side.

Stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins towered close to his adult height, and they filled the vault.

"There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, which is the golden one, 29 Knuts in a Sickle, which is silver, and 493 Knuts to a Galleon, which is the bronze one." Explained the Professor with familiar ease, handing each a pouch, "You can put as much as you need in these."

Sam swiped a few handfuls of Galleons, then proceeded to do the same with Sickles and Knuts, before closing the pouch, and fastening it to his jeans, allowing it to be covered by his plaid shirt, and turned to exit with the others. He was happy to find that it still felt completely empty.

The first store they entered was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was clearly where they would get their outfits if the title was anything to go by.

"Hogwarts then, Dears?" She asked, ushering the angels up onto pedestals, and beginning to have them measured for robes.

Lucifer felt uncomfortable at the number of humans around but allowed himself to be ushered onto a pedestal so that he didn't look unusual, and allowed his mind to wander.

Soon after, a blonde male entered as well, stepping onto a pedestal with such confidence, you'd think he owned the world, and the Devil felt a strong urge to knock him down a peg or two.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Asked the boy from next to Lucifer, and he felt cold creeping along his spine.

"Yes." He answered, forcing his voice into a polite tone.

"My father's next door buying my books, and my mother's up the street looking at wands." He said importantly, raising his nose slightly. "Then, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own, I think I'll bully father into getting me one, then I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Lucifer fought the urge to sneer, and responded, "Oh really?" With a fake curious tone, "Sounds like fun."

He smiled, clearly fakely and asked another question, "Have you got your own broom, then?"

"No," Lucifer responded, and felt disgust and contempt well up in his throat, threatening to choke him, fly on a broom? Him? Lucifer, the Morningstar, needing a broom to fly? As if!

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Did he even want to know?

"I do, father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" The Professor had already explained this earlier, and he knew exactly what house he'd be in.

"Oh, definitely Slytherin, it'd be a crime if I wasn't." He said, making a clear jab at the boy and his father.

"Oh, really? Me as well, my whole families been in Slytherin! I guess no one really knows for sure until they get there, do they? Imagine if I was a Hufflepuff, I think I'd just leave! Wouldn't you?"

Did-Did he seriously not notice?! Faking irritation, Lucifer snapped.

"Watch it! My little brother is probably going to be a Hufflepuff!" He softened his tone a bit, "You should probably be more careful about who you say these things too, if you had said that to Dean he'd probably try and smash your face in."

"Sorry," The boy said with a slight grimace, and Lucifer could tell he really wasn't, "I must ask, what is your accent? I don't believe I've heard it before…?" An obvious subject change and Lucifer internally rolled his eyes, however, externally, it was different, he brightened his features and smiled lightly, going with the "Stupid child" act.

"My accent is American! That's where I'm from, you know."

The boy looked relieved at the subject change and feigned interest. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"So," the boy began, however, was cut off as Madam Malkin spoke.

"That's you done!" Lucifer hopped off the stool, a bit sad his game had to end so quickly, and waved at the boy, "See you at school, then!"

He moved to the front of the store, his Siblings following and noticed with a faint twinge in his gut that Sam had been speaking to another boy, with dark, messy black hair, wire-rimmed glasses, and emerald green eyes.

His eyes noticed Sam's wings, and felt his own twinge painfully, they looked a bit like his own before he had been locked in the cage, now, however, they were mere shells of what they used to be… They were large and curved in a great arching slope. The feathers were wide-spread and graceful, a light ashy black colour with red, singed tips, while the beautiful shape had remained the same, the sunset colours had faded and turned into muddy black and red-hot coal.

Lucifer snapped from his thoughts, and exited the store, only to come face-to-face with Professor McGonagall. He took a step back and listened to her next words carefully.

"Next, we'll go to get your school books, come along." She led them into a shop called Flourish and Blotts, that was stacked with so many books that they touched the ceiling.

"I'll get your school books, go on, get yourself a few books to keep yourself occupied." She gestured them off and made her way to the front.

By the end of their browsing, Lucifer had a couple books on higher leveled magic, some verging on dark magic, and some about Animagus's.

Gabriel had a few on higher leveled magic, a bit on darker magic and a ton on pranks.

Sam had a pile of books, on all different subjects, mostly the ones they shared with school (although at a higher level), and one on Wizarding etiquette.

Michael had a few on dueling and different Defense books, along with one about curses, as an afterthought, he had also grabbed one on Wizarding etiquette.

Castiel had grabbed a ton of History books, along with a few Defense, a big one on shields and one on wizarding etiquette.

And finally, Dean had grabbed a few on Defense and shields, one with curses and a big one on Quidditch, the Wizarding sport.

The brought them up to the counter, where they paid for all their books, and set off to the next store.

Professor McGonagall watched them each approached the counter, and carefully watched what they bought. Lucifer, with his darker books, seemed like he would probably end up in Slytherin, or perhaps Ravenclaw, especially with the sneaky Animagus book.

Gabriel seemed like he too, might be a Slytherin, or maybe a Gryffindor, with those dark and prank books, but then, the Weasley twins were in Gryffindor as well.

Sam seemed like a definite Ravenclaw, with the amount of books he carried, especially since they were higher level versions of his first-year books.

Michael seemed like a Gryffindor, or maybe a Slytherin, the number of books on curses and Defense he had was argument enough.

Castiel seemed like either a Gryffindor or maybe a Hufflepuff, his books were all on Defense, but then there was that shield book, something too extensive to protect just himself, which could have been accomplished with his Defense books alone. Ravenclaw didn't seem like too bad a fit either, with all those History books.

Dean looked like a definite Gryffindor, with his choice of books, not too many, but enough to be a bit more advanced than his fellow first years.

How much you can tell about a person by what they read. Mused the Deputy Headmistress as she led them into the next store, where they would buy their cauldrons and telescopes.

They each got their supplies and then moved to the next shop, the apothecaries.

The Professor had something else to do and told them to ask the person at the desk, while she left them to their own devices, warning them to wait for her in the shop afterward.

They got their supplies, but while they were waiting they were surprised by someone approaching them.

She had long, bright blonde hair, and light blue eyes, she was mildly attractive, but nothing special really. She was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, however, that was not what drew their eyes, no, it was the snowy white wings that remain folded against her back.

"Ah, Michael, Lucifer, Sam, Dean, and little Castiel…" She greeted.

"Chuck sent me."


	5. Home

" _Chuck sent me."_

 _That_ received a number of different reactions.

"What?!"

"Father?"

"Dad sent you…?"

And a few more as well.

"I'm just here to make sure you guys know what to do. The story is, you're all adopted. As for Sam and Dean, you two are actually siblings in this world as well. When you get your wands, ask for a personalized one, give the maker one of your feathers, and from there he'll explain what else to do, anyway, you're all emaciated, that's about it, for now, I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" And with that, she flew off…

"What the hell?" Asked Dean, staring after her.

"Language, Mr. Winchester." McGonagall scolded from her place behind him with a fierce glare.

With a silent vow to discuss it later, the group made their way for Ollivander's, the Wizarding wand shop. McGonagall agreed to wait outside after a moment.

The group entered the building and looked around with curious eyes, boxes stacked ceiling high decorated the entire shop, leaving only a bit of space for Ollivander, and the customers at the other side of the desk.

They approached the counter, passing the black-haired boy from earlier, Ollivander still standing at the counter.

"We'd like customized wands," Michael said, ignoring the old man's stare clinging to his wings.

Ollivander nodded, eyes scanning the other's wings, and he spoke, "Follow me, then." His voice was low, clearly a bit subdued as he led them into the back, and through a doorway.

Michael went first, Ollivander told him to just hold his hand over different woods until one felt right, then to do the same with cores. Everyone watched as Michael plucked a loose feather from his wings, and placed it on the table, before holding his hands over the wood.

His hand hovered over a deal many of woods, before finally a dark, almost black, wood leapt into his hand.

"Ah, Blackthorn, very nice." The wandmaker commented, setting the wood next to the large feather.

Next, Michael held his hand over three different cores, and a thin hair flew into his hand.

"Unicorn hair." He set it next to the other two ingredients and then beckoned Lucifer forward.

'Hawthorn wood' was what Lucifer came up with, looking only slightly darker than pine wood, and a dragon heartstring came to match.

Gabriel managed dogwood with a dragon heartstring.

Castiel got cedar wood with a phoenix feather core, and Dean got cypress wood with a phoenix feather core.

Finally, it was Sam's turn, he held his breath as his heart raced, and he gently raised his hand above the woods.

He got so far down the line, that he was starting to wonder whether or not he would find a wood when suddenly, one shot into his hand. He examined it carefully, it was very light coloured, and smooth to the touch, he looked up at Ollivander, meeting the misty eyes, and he was entranced by the one word spoken.

"Elm."

Almost in a trance, he held his hand above the unicorn hair, and it flew into his palm with ease, his mind was misty as he placed it next to his wood, and then moved his wing over so he could pull out a feather.

He placed the feather next to his ingredients and uttered one word to the wandmaker, "Careful." It was both a threat and a warning.

Ollivander nodded, "Three hours."

The group left and explained to McGonagall that they would need to return in three hours, and then set off to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Gabriel wandered through the shop, looking at the owls, when one caught his eye. She was beautiful, with her feathers sleek and neat. The barn owl sat in one of the cages, her dark eyes seeming to stare right through him, and she was gracefully slender with clearly large wings.

He moved up to the cage and peered in, the dim light casting shadows over her. She spread her wings wide, showing them off and tilting her head up, letting out a faint screech.

Gabriel nodded his clear approval at the sentient owl, and spread his own wings, earning a faint nod from her as well.

Carefully he took her cage off the hook and took her to the front, where he set her at the counter and grabbed some food and treats for her. He paid, and then sat down on a bench provided in the store, and peered into her intelligent eyes, only one possible name coming to mind.

"Loki."

Castiel wandered through the store, Dean at his heels as he looked around at each and every owl.

Suddenly, he stopped dead as he stared at a friendly looking snowy owl. The owl hooted in a cheerful manner and extended his wings, giving a few flaps.

"Dean! Can we keep him?" Asked Cas as he stared at the owl, only breaking his gaze for a moment to blink curiously at Dean.

Dean swallowed, and then nodded, "Alright, I guess so, we can share him maybe, split the fee?" Dean asked awkwardly, but Cas was too entranced to notice, he just nodded, eyes misty.

Dean collected the owl, and they moved to pay for the him, and a few other necessities, before finding a seat next to Gabriel and waiting for the others.

"The owl is mine." Growled Lucifer as he stared down Michael, wings raising, of course, Michael wanted the same owl as him!

"I got here first, Lucifer." Was Michael's response, eyes sharp.

"Why don't you two just share the owl?" Sam, ever the voice of logic asked, rolling his eyes at the duo, "Split the fee, and you both care for her." Hesitantly, the two agreed, since it wasn't that bad a plan, actually.

The two did as Sam suggested, and met with the others.

 **"I've called her Loki," Gabriel explained, ignoring the eye rolls from the other angels.**

"We've agreed on Dust." Cas put in excitedly.

"Tia." Lucifer said at the same time that Michael said, "Yara."

"Tia!"

"Yara!"

"Tia!"

"Yar-"

"Just combine the damn names!" Snapped Sam irritably, "Tyra, there, happy?"

The two nodded with a glare at each other when Gabriel piped up.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Sam glared, "I don't exactly enjoy playing mediator, you know."

McGonagall appeared, cutting off whatever Gabriel was going to say in record time, and Sam wondered just how she did it.

"Perhaps we should take you to the other pet store, Sam." She suggested, taking note of Sam's empty hands, and led them into another shop filled with pets.

It really didn't take Sam too long, before he finally found the perfect companion. A small, snowy white husky pup that he named 'Ace' and carried around in his arms, despite the cage he had bought as well.

They visited a few more shops, before finally, the three hours were up, and things were starting to get a bit dark, the group headed back to the shop, where Ollivander was waiting with six, brand new wands.

Sam's wand was thin and smooth with a subtle handle and a small pommel at the end, silver Celtic knots twined over it, and off from a jutting guard, the wood was a pale cream, and it was beautiful.

Lucifer's wand was long, thin and dark, with a black handle, a small guard, barely there at all, and about half-an-inch away was another guard for aesthetic.

Castiel's wand was darker at the handle, that lightened at the tip, it was a bit short, with finger grooves in the handle.

Gabriel's wand wasn't too light, nor too dark, it was bent off from the handle at an angle, with a few finger grooves in the handle.

Michael's wand was a dark black colour with crosses on the handle, and decorative lines carved just after it.

Dean's wand was light, with a pommel and swirling finger grooves in the handle.

Sam picked up his wand, and a feeling of elation passed through him, gold and blue sparks shooting from the tip.

The group left the shop satisfied with their purchases, and entered an alley, portkeying back home with the familiar codeword.

McGonagall left with promises of returning in a week, and the angels were finally left to themselves.

"Time for you two to fly," Gabriel said, turning to them with a smirk.


	6. Flight

**Hey! I'm sorry that my updates have been a bit erratic and late, my Neice now comes over on Wednesdays and stays until Thursday, which is why my last chapter had no authors note, it was ten thirty at night and I had completely forgotten. I might have to change the update day, perhaps Monday? Tuesday? Anything but Wednesday or Thursday, let me know!**

 **BisexualKitsune: Thank you! Honestly, I can't wait either!**

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious: I did indeed, although that may change soon. There is definitely going to be one next week since I have a few chapters pre-written. I'm really glad that you're enjoying, and I want to thank you for reading and leaving so many reviews, they make my day. I'm also excited to hear that there are readers from all over, I've wanted that since I began writing fanfiction a few years ago.**

 **Kittenwizard101: I will indeed continue to write more, I hope you enjoy your time here on this site. Enjoy Harry Potter and Supernatural my dear reader, and thank you for your compliments.**

 **Don't forget to show my awesome Beta some love at Random . Inked . Thoughts (just remove the spaces!)**

* * *

Gabriel watched the two fledglings carefully, as it was about time that they learned to fly. "Alright, practice flapping your wings." Michael and Lucifer had made themselves busy with bringing everything inside, while Cas watched with curiously narrowed eyes.

Sam closed his eyes and gently began to flap his wings, starting slowly at first, before moving faster and faster, feeling the wind on his face as it messed up his hair.

"Dean, lower your wings, you're not displaying your dominance!"

"Sam, curl your wings more, they need to catch air!"

He watched for a moment, before calling everything to a halt, and grabbing hold of their shoulders, flying them to the nearest canyon he could find.

The two stumbled slightly as they landed, and turned to face their newest teacher.

"Who wants to go first?" Sam made a gesture with his hand upon seeing Dean's face pale.

"I'll go, I guess." He offered, Dean was afraid of heights and flying, so perhaps it would be better for Sam to go first and show Dean that they were safe.

"Do you trust me?" Gabriel asked, stepping closer.

Sam thought for a moment, Gabriel had saved their lives, told them how to stop Lucifer, even died in the process. There was really only one thing he could say.

"Yes."

"Alright, your objective is to glide to the other side of the canyon, once you do that, I'll help you with flying." Gabriel listed, stepping back. "Take stance." He ordered jokingly, not unlike a military official.

Sam stood at the edge, pointedly not looking down. His wings were stretched wide, flapping lightly every once in a while. He took a deep breath, focusing on his heartbeat, listening to the soothing rhythm echo loudly in his ears.

"Go."

He leapt off the cliffside, angling himself like a hang glider as he began to drift over to the other side. He felt the wind under his wings, keeping him aloft, and lifted his legs higher so they aligned with his body better, and found himself moving faster than before.

The other side was fast approaching, and his heart began to pound harder, echoing loudly.

He was so close! He pulled up after a few seconds of moving over land, and let his feet hit the ground. To compensate for the shockwave, he took a few steps, wings steadying him so he didn't fall.

He turned, smiling wide to see Gabriel behind him, wings still outstretched, "That was great, Sam!"

Sam laughed, flapping his wings a bit.

"You ready to fly, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, grabbing hold of Sam's shoulder, his wings fluttered and they were back on the other side.

Sam stumbled, "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Full speed, anyways, here's what we're gonna do, you're going to wrap your wings around me, and I'm going to hurl myself off the cliff, I'll keep us aloft, and when you feel comfortable, start flapping your wings, when you feel like you can fly, push away from me," Gabriel explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just jump off? Almost like a baby bird…?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No, angels, unlike birds, work better through orders, or mimicry. Even though we have free will, we don't often use it in Heaven, and despite your human origins, you'll find it to be easier this way." He explained, and Sam was reminded once more that he had taught all the fledglings their culture.

"Oh, alright, so… Ready?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

Gabriel nodded, and then came the awkward part, Sam stepped up to Gabriel and wrapped his wings around him, finding them glad to do so, as if sensing it was time to fly.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, before throwing them off a cliff, not even giving Sam time to respond.

They fell for a little while, Sam felt the urge to scream, barely containing it, when suddenly, Gabriel's wings snapped open.

His wings began to flap, and Sam felt himself be held aloft. He spent a moment examining Gabriel's wing movements before finally, the itch in his wings became too much, and he used his hands to hold on to the older man, his wings unwinding and beginning to mimic the other's.

After a bit of him just flapping, Gabriel seemed to get a bit impatient and moved so he was on the bottom, making Sam do more work.

After a long moment, Gabriel released Sam's hand, and fell away, watching as Sam managed to keep himself aloft.

Sam's eyes lit up as he smiled, he was flying!

Gabriel chuckled, and moved around the back of Sam, giving his foot a push and sending the brunette flying slowly down the valley, still getting used to the feeling of flight.

"Stop trying to control everything, Sam, just let go," Gabriel said from his place above Sam, and on the last word, he dropped smoothly, allowing himself to fall just below Sam, and turning to face the brunette.

Sam closed his eyes, and pushed himself a little faster, letting go and just allowing himself to fly.

"Alright, Samalam, keep flying, I'll start with your brother, Cas will be down in a second." And with that, Gabriel was gone, and Cas was at his side.

"You are doing well, Sam." Castiel praised, watching as Sam sped up a little faster.

Sam lost track of time, he just flew and flew, wondering just how long this canyon was, when Dean appeared beside him, Gabriel's hand on his shoulder.

"Dean!" Sam greeted, banking closer to his brother. The presence of Dean made his confidence grow, and he flipped on his back, gliding over Dean and onto his other side.

The blonde looked a little shaky, and he was a bit pale, but seemed to feel a little better with Sam's confidence.

Sam grinned sneakily at his brother, and with a powerful beat of his wings, sped up. "Can't catch me!" He felt like he was five again but honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean grinned back and sped up, shakiness disappearing as he chased his brother through the valley. Trees, lakes and streams blurred by as they sped up, laughing as they chased each other, and for the first time in forever, they were free.

Sam sped faster, only to slow seconds later as he realized that he was approaching the canyon wall. He heard Dean approaching faster with his now slowed speed, and before he could register what he was doing, he was speeding at the wall even faster than before.

He allowed instincts to take control, moving faster and faster, ignoring Dean's attempt to call him as he slowed his speed tremendously, clearly having noticed the same wall that Sam had.

He was just seconds from hitting the wall, when suddenly he veered sharply up, pulling into a curve over his now stopped brothers head, and spun himself around, now zooming back the way he had come.

It wasn't long at all before he heard heavy wingbeats behind him, and Sam sped faster, wondering just how fast he could go. He pushed harder, and then his wings were behind him, and he was moving faster than a bullet, the world was blurred so badly that he barely even saw colours, and he wanted to be sick.

He tried to stop, to slow himself down, but nothing worked, the force of the air pressure kept his wings in place, and nothing else he did had any effect. He was going to crash...

He had almost resigned himself to it when there was a flash of golden, and a hand on his arm. Gabriel was the only thing not blurred so he focussed on him, stomach relaxing enough that he wasn't going to hurl if he breathed wrong.

"Sam, can you slow down?" It wasn't sarcastic, just a general question, and Sam blinked gratefully, before shaking his head. "Can you move your wings?" Another shaken head.

Gabriel huffed, before moving away from him, hand losing its grip on his wrist, and he began to call orders to Sam, "Sam, don't let the wind stop you! Work your wings free! It takes practice, but soon you'll be able to easier."

Sam growled low in his throat, and pushed against the resistance with all of his might, inch by inch his wings moved forward, and he moved his head up as well.

Suddenly, his wings snapped back painfully, and he went flying the way he had come.

His wings stung fiercely, but it was worth it as he hovered mid-air over a desert, Gabriel right beside him.

"Well, that went well…" Gabriel deadpanned.

Lucifer gently ran a finger over Tyra's feathers, the hawk owl hooting in acknowledgment, wing feathers ruffling.

He gave a small purse-lipped smile, at his older brothers approach, ignoring the tense silence as he continued to stroke the bird. "Hello, Michael." He greeted slowly, feeling the claws sink further into his finger, drawing blood. He moved the owl to his other hand's finger, and turned to one of the few beings more powerful than himself, licking blood off his finger. "Did you want something?" He asked politely.

Michael shifted, "We need to talk." He looked awkward, eyed narrowed in their usual fashion.

"Why?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, finishing with the metallic liquid, and guiding Tyra to a perch he had snapped up earlier, returning his gaze to the other man.

"Because of what happened, Lucifer, we cannot just ignore it, one of us is going to explode like Gabriel did, and Father will not be happy if he finds us beginning the next apocalypse," Michael explained, eyes threatening to roll.

"You see," Lucifer pointed at him, "Now that's your problem, Michael." He stepped closer, head tilted slightly as he spoke. "Everything is 'Father this, Father that' with you, you don't think for yourself."

Michael's eyes narrowed, "And I suppose thinking for myself is better? You disobeyed, Lucifer, and I was told to cast you into the cage, all because you thought for yourself."

"Gabriel disobeyed, too, and look at him." Lucifer's eyebrows raised mockingly as he gestured outwards with his hands.

"Gabriel is different, Lucifer, and you know it." Michael ground out, irritated out how easy it was for his younger brother to mock him.

"How? I refused to bow down, and he just left, why was _I_ thrown in the cage, for saying 'no' and trying to prove my point? Gabriel ran away and got a pat on the back, even when he joined the _Pagans_." Lucifer offered, taking another step.

"Gabriel is different." Michael clenched his fist, thoughts flashing to his younger brother.

"How? How is Gabriel-"

"-Because you were the favourite! You were _always_ the favourite, and then you corrupted humanity, and Father was so heartbroken, that he made me lock my little brother in a cage! He left, he left me on my own to take care of all of the angels, and all of Heaven, and then Gabriel left, he left because of me!" Michael did his best to compose himself and rein in his anger.

"Gabriel is different because you did what Father was hoping you'd never do, you became different, the mark- it twisted you, changed what was already there and amplified it, he hoped you'd fight it, but you couldn't. Gabriel is different, because-because he still cared! He cared, about us, about humanity, about everything, he cared even when we didn't, or were too blinded to realize it."

Lucifer paused at that, head tilting, "You said Gabriel left because of you…?" He caught, eyes narrowed.

Michael's eyes widened, and his wings stretched out as if to take off.

Lucifer growled, lunging forward and grabbing Michael's wrist, pulling and using his wings to flip their positions, pushing Michael to the other side of the room. "No, you don't!"

"Remember who's faster, Mikey." He growled, eyes sharp as he stared down his brother. "Now tell me, why did Gabriel leave Heaven?"

"When you were cast down, the war didn't end there…" Michael now would not meet Lucifer's eyes, good thing too, as they were narrowed, and glowing a faint red tinge, the room cooling.

"It all started with when Father left-"

" _Michael, we-we don't act like a family anymore, we act like an army, like soldiers!" Gabriel argued, wings curled angrily._

" _It's Father's will, Gabriel." But Michael wasn't so sure anymore…_

"I didn't know what to do, so I lied…"

 _Millions of angels could be seen, fighting, training, wings arched high as they practiced their drills. Above them all, stood Michael, watching over them with cold eyes, and behind him was Raphael, the once warm healer had taken to this new lifestyle well, Gabriel, however, had not._

" _But Michael-" Gabriel argued pleadingly, only to be cut off ruthlessly._

" _That's enough, Gabriel! You must trust in our Father."_

"For millennia, I lied, I treated our siblings like soldiers because I knew there was a war coming."

 _Gabriel lay in a carefully made nest, the pain almost too much to bare. Slowly, voices began to break through his feverish haze._

" _-Gabriel almost died, Michael!" Raphael…_

" _Then he should have paid attention! It's war, Raph, we can't be there every second!"_

" _He's our little brother!"_

" _We aren't a family anymore, Raph! Father ruined that when he left!"_

 _Silence…_

 _Father… Left…?_

" _Michael… How long has Father been gone…?" Gabriel asked, not missing the stiffening of his older brothers shoulders or the ruffling of his wings feathers._

" _How long have you known?" He deflected._

" _Since I was dying." He shot back._

 _Michael sighed, resigned, "Since the fall…"_

" _What?!" Gabriel lost it, "You-You turned us into an army! Told us it was Father's will! He hasn't even been in Heaven since the fall?! That's low, Michael, even for you… Good thing we're not a family!" He spat, using Michael's words against him._

 _That night, Gabriel left, and it wasn't until the next morning, that Michael realized Gabriel was missing…_

Lucifer was silent, not a good sign. He was shaking, fists clenched at his side and his wings were half-folded, feathers ruffled as he glared at the floor. The temperature of the room dipped below freezing, frost beginning to crawl along the windows.

Slowly, he raised his head, his eyes were glowing a bright, blood red, completely devoid of a pupil.

The room began to darken, the air heavy with rage and shame, so potent it could practically be tasted. Michael allowed his wings to dip, dragging along the ground in a way they never had before. Michael the prideful, the warrior, was ashamed… His shoulders slumped and eyes on the ground, Michael spoke.

" _I had driven my little brother from Heaven…"_

Lucifer lunged, self-control snapping like a tense rubber band, he threw a punch, and Michael allowed it to connect. The older angel stumbled back from the blow, unsurprised when a hand wrapped around his shirt collar, and he was dragged forward, another staggering blow landed on his face, the only thing keeping him upright was Lucifer, who continued to bludgeon his older brother with his wings.

Michael just took it, completely resigned.

Lucifer raised his leg high and kicked him, hands releasing the garment immediately, and he lunged forward, swinging Michael into a wall easily. The room was completely black, the only light being Lucifer's glowing eyes.

He grabbed a battered and bruised Michael by the collar again, and slammed him against the wall, house shaking, and he was glad to be taller as the other males feet stayed easily above the ground.

" **Do what you want to me, Michael, but** _ **never**_ **hurt my little brother again!** " He snapped, barely containing his rage as he threw the man to the ground, taking off with rough wingbeats.

Michael stared after him, wiping the blood from his mouth as he lay defeated, wings limp on the ground.

 _What had he done…?_

* * *

 **Oooh, things are picking up! Do you like more action-packed chapters or fluffy ones?**


	7. The Nest

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter is a bit later but I didn't even realize it was Wednesday... Anyway, that aside, let's move onto the reviews!**

 **CelinaB: You're welcome! Here's another!**

 **BisexualKitsine: Thank you! I appreciate the support and I'm so glad you enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to check out my Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces!)**

* * *

Gabriel returned later with the other Seraphs in tow, only to be met by a shocking sight. The living room was quite damaged, as if a storm had thundered through, leaving nothing but chaos in its wake. Michael lay on the floor, looking exceptionally defeated, wings limp against the hardwood, and his face bleeding heavily from many wounds and sores. Frost covered the windows and much of the floor, a bit of snow had begun to form on the table, but scariest of all, Lucifer was missing…

"Michael?" Gabriel asked, approaching carefully, arms held in front of him, palms towards the injured being. "Are you alright?"

Michael looked up, but didn't act aggressively, and didn't shy away, just watched his younger brother approach. Gabriel's wings were low, almost touching the ground, but as he got close enough, the appendage extended, offering itself to the older angel. Michael glanced at the wing for a long moment, before flitting to Gabriel, and then the wing again. Slowly, his wings moved to press against Gabriel's, and the shorter man approached, holding out a hand to help him up.

Gabriel picked his older brother off the floor, and led him from the room, into the door marked as his own, and gently laid Michael into his nest. He pressed two fingers to the older Angel's forehead and carefully began to heal the wounds.

When he was sure that Michael was asleep, he shut the door tightly, slightly hesitant to leave his vulnerable brother, and made his way downstairs to see the others.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked the second he showed his face downstairs, and he was forced to answer quickly despite an ever-growing headache he faced, lest he is bombarded with more inquiries.

"He's fine, just a little tired… Would you come with me for a minute?" The final part of his question seemed hesitant, almost worried. Sam agreed, brows furrowed, and followed the blonde up to his room.

Before Gabriel opened the door, he paused, and turned to the taller man behind him, "Sam… Would you… Would you be willing to groom my wings for me…?" He asked slowly.

Sam blinked at the request, but nodded all the same, speaking his agreement. Gabriel pushed the door open, and Sam was more than a little surprised at the large, bird-like nest in the center of the room. Gabriel, completely unaffected, climbed inside and settled, cross-legged in the middle. Upon seeing Sam's hesitance, invited him in.

"Well, I don't have all day." But there was no real heat behind it, and Sam could see the Archangel's tense shoulders.

Sam climbed inside, settling behind Gabriel and looking over the nest. It was made out of sticks and branches, however, there was no mud holding it together, and Sam assumed it was Grace. Animal fur lined the bottom of the nest, making it soft, while the sides were twined with feathers of gold.

Gabriel slowly unfurled his wings, and Sam had to hold in a gasp. He wondered how Gabriel could even fly, the back of his wings were horrible. The feathers were in complete disarray, damaged and broken, it was no wonder he'd never been able to get a good look at the back.

Gently, Sam placed a hand at the base of the tense appendage, carefully smoothing his thumb over the feathers, feeling as the muscles relaxed. He began to comb his fingers through, carefully taking out loose or damaged feathers, and placing them in a pile next Gabriel, while the other man was slowly weaving them into his nest, despite the complications it caused Sam.

He noticed scars near the base, but figured Gabriel probably wouldn't like to talk about them, especially with the depth of the scars, and continued around them, taking notice of the other angels tensing muscles as soon as he neared them.

He finished quickly, and then sat back to wait for Gabriel's response. He watched the golden wings flex, once, twice, and the Gabriel turned to him with a thankful smile, "thanks, Sam, really, they were almost too bad to fly properly…"

Sam watched Gabriel's eyes flick to his wings, and took notice of the way he tried to speak a few times, before actually managing it. "Do you, uh, want me to…" He gestured to Sam's wings.

Sam smiled and nodded, turning in the nest so Gabriel could see his wing-backs, and extended them easily. He heard an intake of breath behind him and felt gentle hands on his wings.

Deciding to help out, he curled his wingtip closer, and began to straighten the inside of his wing out, making sure it was the opposite of the one Gabriel was working on. Sam shivered at the feeling of hands running through his feathers, and the tingling of the flesh beneath.

Gabriel finished in little time at all, and Sam re-folded his wings, thanking the older man and carefully making his way out of the nest, and towards the door.

"Sam?" He asked, and the brunette turned to face the blonde. Gabriel slipped out of the nest with practiced ease and came to stand by the taller man. He carefully took Sam's hand, and placed something soft in it, rolling the larger fingers over it, and then returning to the nest without another word.

Sam glanced down at the object in his hand and uncurled his fingers: One of Gabriel's feathers.

He exited the room, and almost immediately ran into Castiel, stumbling back a few steps.

His eyes met the blues of Castiel's and then watched them flicker to the feather. Sam felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him, and then he heard the question.

"Is that one of Gabriel's?" When Sam nodded, his gaze turned sharp, "and how did you get it?"

"For your information," his eyes narrowed, "He gave it to me."

Cas seemed surprised for a moment, before uttering a quick, 'Wait here,' and grabbing something from his room. He handed the object to Sam, and then disappeared into his room once more, the door clicking shut behind him.

Sam glanced down to read the title of the book he was given.

 _Angel Culture; Behaviours and Hierarchy_

Sam sat on his bed, flipping through the book that Cas had given him, soaking all the knowledge like a sponge, such as:

 _ **Nests**_

 _Angels, having been created in God's nest (see chapter 4) have since taken to creating nests of their own. When an ideal location is found, an angel will either build a nest of their own, or reinhabit one that has already been abandoned. The angel then spends most of their time in this nest, and when their feathers molt, they will then twine them within the nest and fuse this with their own grace, thus claiming the nest as their own._

 _No two nests are the same, some are spacious, others are more modest. The size does not determine the quality of the nest, however, as they are modeled after each individual angel's preference of nest size. Some contain the pelts of slain animals, while others are filled with leaves and plants. Everything depends on the angel(s) that inhabit the nest, as well as their personalities and respective powers._

 _When an angel claims a mate (or however many have been accepted into the mating bond), they may leave their old nests, taking all their feathers with them, and create one together, which they share._

With that new knowledge, Sam should be building a nest by now… Humming, he filed the information away for later, and turned the page, to his surprise he found exactly what he was looking for.

 _ **Feathers**_

 _Feathers are very personal to an angel, and when given as gifts can have many different meanings, depending on which feather is given, and in which manner._

 _When a feather is given with no prior explanation, it may be a courting gift, or simply one of friendship, depending on which feather it is._

 _Primaries- Most likely a courting gift, usually meaning something along the lines of 'You keep me going.' or 'You inspire me.' A very personal gift, and certainly not one to be taken lightly._

 _Secondaries- Also very likely a courting gift, usually meaning something along the lines of 'You keep me aloft.' Another very personal gift, and certainly not one to be taken lightly._

 _Converts- Least likely to be a courting gift, and meanings depend on the angel, both who gift and receive the feather._

 _Feathers given after the receiver has groomed the gifters wings are a sign of trust, usually an offer to groom the gifters wings once more. The gifter giving you a feather is also an invitation to weave it into the receivers nest. However, as this is a very personal and intimate action, it is not required, and the receiver has no obligation. Should the receiver incorporate the feather into their nest, simple etiquette states that they should gift one of their feathers in return, and invite the first gifter into their nest to groom each other's wings._

 _Integrating another angels feather into one's nest, is usually an action shared between mates, flock-mates or closely linked angels._

Sam stared at the book, confused. So he was supposed to put the feather in his nest? Was he supposed to build a nest? Curiously, he flipped through until he found something else.

 _ **How to Build a Nest**_

 _Find large branches and place them in a vague nest-like shape, making sure that the grace that fuses them is natural, (just press your hands to where you want it to fuse, close your eyes, and find your Grace, then direct it to what you want to do)._

 _Take medium-sized branches and begin to lay them horizontally and diagonally over the largest branches._

 _Lay smaller branches thickly over them, and begin to twine and weave them, making sure to keep fusing them with your Grace._

 _Your instincts will then tell you what to put down as a softener, if you find yourself bringing flowers into your nest, that's what you should use, and if you find yourself hunting and using the pelts in your nest, then use those._

 _Once your softener is down, the very first grooming is the most important part, you groom your wings in your nest for the first time ever, and then wind your feathers in, once you are finished, the nest should glow the colour of your Grace._

 _That is how you properly build an angel nest._

Sam looked around his room, it had enough room for a nest if he moved the bed against the wall, not permanently, of course, but long enough to test it out.

He stood and moved around his bed, pushing it against the wall with ease, ignoring the loud squeak of the wheels, and left the room, heading for the front door.

He was glad not to meet anyone as he left the house, stretching his wings and taking flight. Sam wasn't as shaky as he was when he first started flying, but he wasn't the best, either.

He soared up and over the town, swooping into a dive over the forest and slowing his speed to look down through the branches.

Noticing a fallen tree, he curled his wings and dove in, landing with ease, legs bending to compensate for the shockwaves, and wingtips curling. He was completely surprised to see Lucifer sitting on the fallen log, wings limp behind him as his legs swung back and forth in the empty space beneath the tree.

Nobody had seen Lucifer since he had attacked Michael and left, although that had only been about three hours ago, they had decided to give him time to cool off, no pun intended.

"Lucifer?" He asked, brows furrowed as he stepped closer.

The angel looked up and just stared at Sam.

"Are you alright?" He decided would be better to ask than 'are you still angry?'

The angel shook his head, lowering it and began to speak, "I ruined everything, all because I had to rebel, couldn't just do as I asked, I spent eons in a cage, shattered Heaven, helped turn it cold and ruthless. I made my Father leave, and I'm the reason Gabriel left, even despite what Michael said. It was me, all me, thousands of my siblings, dead, just because I had to be the rebellious son. Raphael is off on some other mission, only after being brought back by dad, and the humans are corrupt because I tempted them. I've had to sit in a space too small to even fully stretch my wings, forced to listen to the songs of the Host, but unable to join in. I haven't had anyone groom my wings since I was put in the cage. They're painful, and it hurts to fly, but maybe I deserve it with all that I've done. I feel guilty, something I haven't felt in a very long time, and I don't know what to do anymore…"

Sam felt himself move to sit with the dejected angel, and found himself making an offer he hadn't even fully registered. "Would you like me to groom your wings?"

The older angel looked at him in open-mouthed shock, nodding slowly. The blonde carefully maneuvered himself so he was straddling the tree, facing away from Sam, and carefully extended his wings. The looked quite brittle, and definitely terrible, his feathers in an even worse state than Gabriel's.

Sam began to comb his fingers through the other's wings, slowly wiping ash off them to reveal the colour underneath, Blue. He found himself fascinated with the new colour, watching it all fade away to reveal a deeper blue with lighter spots.

"I haven't been able to get the ash off since I fell…" He explained dejectedly, staring at where he was picking and pulling up the wood.

"Well, I have…" He found his awe-filled voice saying, and watched as the devil turned wide-eyed to get a glance.

"Really?! The base, is it blue?" He asked excitedly, and Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

He found himself moving downwards to reveal the blue fading to a dark purple-blue colour, then to a blue-black, and then into a bright purple. From purple it faded into red, each and every colour had lighter spots twined within, looking like a mix between a galaxy and a sunset.

He moved to the largest wing on the other side, revealing matching colours. When finished with that, he moved down to the second wing, it started a deep purple and faded to a sunset-red. The feathers were softer than silk and more beautiful than a million sunsets each. He placed the damaged feathers, now brightly coloured, on the edge of the Morningstar's leg, trying to ignore how fascinated he seemed as he examined them, for he feared if he did it might just physically pain him.

Finally, he moved onto the third pair, revealing a bright red fading into a golden, sunset yellow. His own wings, while quite glorious, paled in comparison to the wings in front of him.

He finished and watched as Lucifer turned to face him, the ashy black and red returning, and Sam was reminded that Lucifer couldn't get the ash out himself.

Slowly, he reached forward, scooching up so he could bury his fingers in the wing fronts. He felt the ash melt away beneath his fingertips, but quite distractingly, he also felt the other man's body temperature, it was freezing cold, cooling the air around him quite alarmingly.

There was a chuckle, and then he felt gentle fingertips brushing against the inside of his wing. He jerked backward in surprise, wings curling tighter as he watched the other man.

"I wanted to return the favour." He smirked, gesturing to Sam's ruffled inner-wings. Gabriel had only done the outside, and he hadn't had time to do the inside in a day or two, so it was a bit messy. Slowly, he nodded, extending his wing and moving back to continue the half-done job.

He tried to ignore the cool fingers in his wing, and the slight shudders it gave at each touch, and he also tried to ignore the fact that he was so vulnerable in front of the Devil, but Sam was an angel now, not to mention that Lucifer had clearly been feeling sorry for himself earlier.

He finished slowly, just before Lucifer, and then they swapped wings. Once Lucifer finished his wing, he had nothing else to do, as Sam had two fewer pairs then Lucifer, so instead, he occupied himself with staring at his newly-coloured wings, or his bright feathers.

"So, what're you doing all the way out here?" He asked, twirling a purple feather in his finger with a small smile.

"I was looking to gather supplies for my nest," Sam explained, focusing on a particularly damaged feather, and carefully pulled it out, adding it to the ever-growing pile in front of him.

"Really? You're working on a nest?" He asked, blue eyes turning to Sam instead, placing the finger down carefully.

Sam nodded as he moved to Lucifer's third pair, "Yeah, I need to start with large branches, so I thought I might just take them off a fallen tree, and that's when I found you."

Lucifer nodded, "Smart, some would take it off a live tree, much more troublesome, not to mention disrespectful."

Sam spared the Devil a glance, but said nothing, returning to his work and answering with a nod instead.

Lucifer hesitated, before asking a question Sam didn't quite get at first. "What house?"

"Hm?" Sam looked up again, nose scrunching.

"Hogwarts, what house do you think you'll be in?" He rephrased.

"Oh." Sam had to think on that one, "Any house seems likely, Gryffindor, because I'm brave, it's what we do, but I'm a bit prideful, however, mostly because of my knowledge. Ravenclaw, for the exact same reason, I value knowledge, Hufflepuff, because I'm hard-working, and for my loyalty, and Slytherin, for my cunning. All of the traits are apart of my job description, really. What about you?" He concluded.

"Slytherin, for my cunning, trickery and ambition. And Sam?" Lucifer listed, before growing softer at the end.

"Hm?" He hummed, straightening the last few.

"Thank you, for restoring my wings…" It was the nicest he'd ever sounded, voice low and soft, tone thankful. Sam leaned back, finished with his task, and found a long, slender feather pressed into his palm, a bright purple colour.

He looked up, meeting the blue eyes of the devil as his fingers sought something from his own pile, and he handed him a bright, red feather.

Lucifer took it, not bothering to look, and a smirk fell in place, he leaned forward and quick as a snake, had pressed a kiss to Sam's lips, stood up, and took off. Sam watched as he paused, only a few feet up, staring at the feather, then his eyes locked onto Sam, "Now it's really a deal." And with that, he took off homeward, red feather clenched in his grasp.

Sam watched until he disappeared, when it suddenly clicked, " _Feathers given after the receiver has groomed the gifters wings are a sign of trust, usually an offer to groom the gifters wings once more."_ He had just made a deal with the Devil, sealed in both an angel and a demon pact. Rather than find himself upset, he just smiled, and pocketed his feathers, keeping Lucifer's in the same pocket as Gabriel's.

He moved, and began to break off large branches, and then flew towards home, finding flight much smoother than before.

Rather than be normal, and take the items through the door, he instead began to stuff them through his window, and with a bit of intent and a teensy bit of grace, he now had a few giant tree branches in his bedroom.

Carefully, he sat on the floor and began to pick smaller branches away from the large, trunk-like ones, stripping them free of smaller twigs and leaves.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before he had a pile of branches in one corner of his room, and settled the curled branches over each other, totaling with about six, crisscrossing them like he was a child drawing a snowflake.

He moved to the middle, and placed his hand on it, feeling the Grace flow unbidden from his hand, and began to stick the logs together, watching as they began to bend into a more nest-like shape.

He grabbed some medium-sized branches, and began to lay them both on top, and stick them on the bottom of the giant branches. It had started to take form and now looked a bit more like a nest in progress than a pile of logs.

Next, he began to twine smaller branches in, using his Grace to reinforce them. He found that it really wasn't very taxing, and very little Grace was used, leaving him to work for hours on end. He would have lost track of time, were it not for his internal clock, totaling him at 3 hours and twenty minutes of work.

Finally, he got the shape he needed, it was a nest! He had a nest, all he needed now were softeners, although a quick look outside told him that wasn't a good idea, it was quite late.

Grumbling, the angel settled into bed, wings curling around him like a fluffy blanket, and he was asleep in an instant.

Sam awoke early the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window and illuminating his nest brightly. He felt pride swell through him, and he stood, wings stretching out wide. He looked down into his nest, and ran a hand over the intricate cycle of branches and Grace, twined together to create a place of safety for him. He smiled softly, and turned to his window, fingers fumbling with the latch, as he crouched on his window sill, and pushed off, wings spreading as he pulled into a glide over the land, and then, with the wind whistling in his ears, he headed skyward.

He noticed Ace running below him, probably released by Castiel early this morning. He hadn't had time to really see his puppy with all that went on yesterday, and so, he dove down, scooping the fluffball off the ground and pulling up into the sky.

He banked for the forest, puppy held tightly in his arms, tongue hanging out with glee at the great heights.

He touched down in his usual fashion, legs bending and wingtips curling, and he placed the small husky down, allowing a feather to brush over his snow white coat and feeling Grace spread into the pup, turning him a muddy brown colour to blend in with the forest. He had been taught that intent mattered more than anything else, and his intent at that moment was to hunt, and he wanted Ace with him.

He crouched, keeping his footsteps light as he began the trek through the forest, clothes fading into cammo and his wings arching in a half spread, feather tips brushing against branches and gathering intel.

Ace, thankfully, got the memo, and lowered himself in a crouch, copying Sam's movements, and trying his best not to step on anything that would give him away. Sam was glad that Ace was a dog of magic, or this transition would not be going quite as smoothly as it was.

 _There! Rabbit!_ He froze, eyes trained on the small mammal, and he raised his hand, pointing, and spoke the word that came unbidden to his mind. 'Ferio.' He uttered coldly and watched as the small pup launched forward, jaws extended as he ended the rabbit's life, dropping the body at his feet proudly.

He felt his heartbeat slow, steadying to the rhythm of the forest, beating with each sway of the trees, slowing with every moment of silence, and dancing at any sound. He made no noise as he spotted the deer, only held out a hand, stopping his pup as he crept forward, eyes trained on his prey. He was close, close enough.

He leaped into action, lunging forward and racing towards it with inhuman speed. He closed in, right on its heels, eyes narrowed as he ran, heart rate spiking drastically at the sudden movement, and his wings were half-tucked so that they didn't hit anything catching air every once in awhile and sending him forward faster. He heard Ace, running behind him, but the pup was far, he had left him behind long ago, it was only him and the deer.

He leaped, grabbing hold of the deer and dragging it to the forest floor, he pulled it towards him, and placed a hand on the head, not smiting, as he didn't even know how yet, but allowing lightning to flow through and kill the animal swiftly.

He got to work, skinning the deer using both his Grace and a knife, ignoring the pup sitting at his side.

He finished swiftly, allowing Ace to eat his fill, before picking him up, and heading for home, leaving behind the carcass of the deer and rabbit for any other animals who would like it.

He slipped in through his window once more and placed Ace on his bed, a quick brush of his wings had the pup snow-coloured once more. He carefully placed the pelts in an order that seemed right and smiled down at it.

Sam picked up Ace once more, and headed outside, following his instincts more than his rational mind, and found himself sitting in the grass, picking the green blades as well as some flowers, perfect for his nest.

"Sam?" He heard a voice from behind him and turned to see Dean behind him, looking confused. "What're you doing out here? Where have you been all morning?"

Sam blinked, mind snapping back like a rubber band, "I'm gathering stuff for my nest. You do know that angels make those, right?" He asked, looking down at what he had gathered.

"Yeah, yeah, Cas explained it to me, but you're actually building one?" He seemed confused.

Sam shrugged, "Well, yeah, I figured why not try it out, I guess my instincts took over…"

Dean looked conflicted, but slowly decided on something, "Can I see your nest?"

Sam shook his head, "It's not finished, but maybe when it is I'll let you in."

Dean nodded, accepting this, and stood quietly, apparently having nothing else to say, and left Sam to his thoughts.

Sam stood, once more taking Ace through the window, where he settled for twining the plant-life in amongst his nest. He stared down carefully at it and found himself smiling, his nest was done. On the inside, between the furs, purple and blue flowers grew, curling out beautifully. He pumped Grace into it for the moment, and then slipped into the nest, feeling comfort wash over him.

Turning, he began to groom his wings, finishing quickly so he could get to the fun part.

He began to carefully wind his feathers into his nest, moving so he could get every side, leaving only one feather out, which he would later give to Gabriel. He looked on in awe as a bronze glow began to surround the nest, moving to circle upwards in a dome. He felt pure, undiluted power rush over him like a breeze, a comfortable mix of cold and warm. It was over all too soon.

With a gentle smile, he began to twine Gabriel and Lucifer's feathers in, staring in awe at the purple and gold amidst the reds, browns, and creams. He smiled, and slid from his nest, placing Ace inside, and carefully started downstairs.

He found Gabriel in the kitchen, making pancakes and humming a tune. He carefully brushed his wingtips against Gabriel's as he moved to stand next to him, turning so his wings hovered over the counter, and he faced the door. Carefully, he held out a bright red feather.

Gabriel stopped stirring the batter, and fell silent, turning to Sam and then glancing at the feather. He moved to take it, but stopped, curling his fingertips back into his palm from where they had reached to smooth along the object. "Sam." He said, still staring at it, "do you know what this means?" He asked, glancing back at Sam.

"Take a look at my nest, and you tell me." He barely kept the smile from his face.

"Your… nest…" Understanding lit his eyes like molten gold and his mouth fell open slightly, "You-You trust me enough to…" He carefully took the feather, allowing his sentence to trail off, as he stared at it. "Can I see?" He asked, sounding slightly awed, and Sam nodded, leading him up and away from the Kitchen, moving through the living room, and then into the entry hall, where he turned into the hallway. He heard Michael in the training room and preferred to take the long way over getting hit with something. He moved up the stairs, and carefully pushed open the door to his bedroom.

He shut the door with a click behind Gabriel and allowed the blonde to look into his nest.

"Wow…" He whistled, gently tracing his finger over the single, golden feather. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"About five and a half to six hours." He answered, picking up Ace, who licked his cheek with a low whine.

"Wow... Wait- is that-" He pointed to Lucifer's feather with slightly shaking hands, "That looks like one of Lucifer's, before the fall at least… How…?"

"I restored his wings, yesterday, he just needed someone else to groom his wings…" Sam explained, sliding into the nest and inviting the older angel in with ease.

He hummed as he carefully brushed their wings together, and watched Gabriel nod, still transfixed with the feather. Sam took that as consent and began to straighten the other angel's wing feathers once more. He slowly piled the few feathers next to Gabriel, there not being many with Sam's hard work yesterday. He enjoyed the shivers he received from each of the six wings as he worked, and the low humming of his own voice as he worked. He enjoyed the rhythmic movements and found himself calmed.

He finished after a little while and found himself leaning against the back of his nest, Gabriel leaning against him like putty, the older man had clearly enjoyed the grooming, and was now continuing on the inside of his bright golden wings. Sam yawned tiredly and watched slowly as Gabriel eventually left with a wide smile, and many thank yous.

Satisfied, Sam fell asleep, Ace curled up on his lap.


	8. The Morningstar

**Yay! Another chapter for you guys! Next time I will be updating on Monday, so an earlier chapter for you guys!**

 **CelinaB: You are very welcome, enjoy!**

 **BisexualKitsune: Thank you, I did what I could. Teacher, you say? I never really thought about it, I've never been good with kids but who knows, maybe I could teach at a High school or something. Little sneak peek if you want, the sorting is coming up in a few chapters!**

 **Don't forget to check out my lovely Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces!)**

* * *

Sam blinked as he awoke, and sat up slowly, hand unconsciously moving to steady Ace, who slept blissfully unaware on his chest. He groggily lifted the dog onto the rabbit pelt, and stood, stretching, back cracking and wings spreading wide. He slipped out of the nest with a

yawn and checked his internal clock.

 **1:00 PM**

He yawned again, and exited the room, making his way to the end of the hall and knocking on the door along his side. "Sam." He grunted and heard the lock click, door opening to a smirking Lucifer.

" **Sam.** " He greeted in Enochian, wings ruffling as they curled up.

" **Lucifer.** " He returned, " **You haven't left your room since your wings.** "

He hesitated, and his smirk faltered, " **Would you like to go for a flight?** " He asked, glancing into the hallway.

" **Love to.** " Sam agreed, slipping inside the room with ease.

Sam glanced at the nest that lay in the center, eyes drawn to a red feather, darker than the others in the nest, _his_ feather.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he unlatched the window, pushing it open, the curtains flowing inwards, great updrafts.

He moved to crouch in the window, feathers pulled easily by the wind as he stared out. He pushed off with ease and fell a few feet despite his extended wings, however, within moments, he was gliding smoothly through the air, Lucifer right beside him.

" **You're taking well to being an angel, Sam.** " He commented, gliding closer to the other angel with ease.

Sam hummed and decided to show off a bit, so he sped faster, pulling into a quick barrel roll and evening out, before flipping onto his back, just beneath where Lucifer pulled up.

" **Impressive for your second day of flight** " He complimented, watching Sam flip upright. " **You're fast, but are you faster than me?** "

Lucifer suddenly shot forward, speeding swiftly away towards what Sam recognized as the direction of London.

Sam shot forth with a powerful wingbeat and sped towards the older angel, catching up with some difficulty, and continuing towards London. Lucifer was neck and neck with him, and he had to push harder to escape the blonde from beside him. He could barely stay in front of him, but by the time they finally reached London, he just managed to beat the blonde, touching down in a dingy alleyway.

Lucifer landed behind him, pouting as they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Sam furled his wings as he turned onto the sidewalk and started down the street, smiling, "Oh, don't pout, I won fair and square."

Lucifer had to jog to catch up, and pouted more, ignoring the taller man's personal space as he threw an arm around him. "I could have won if I'd wanted to."

Sam let out a disbelieving hum, and ignoring the stares, pulled him a bit closer, figuring it would probably be better if they were closer, and letting his wing curl under Lucifer's and around him.

Lucifer looked surprised, but smirked, and curled al three of his wings around Sam, the wingtips purposely tickling the pulse points on his arm.

"Whatcha doing there Sam?" He asked, voice smug.

Sam rolled his eyes, " **relax, we're being followed.** "

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, " **Sam, you're an angel now.** "

" **Exactly, let's see if he can get into the Leaky Cauldron.** " Sam offered, leading him into the pub.

" **And you wrapped your wings around me despite the fact that he probably can't see them because…?** " Smug bastard.

" **Because he** _ **can**_ **see our wings, Lucifer.** " He rolled his eyes, " **Have you even been paying attention to him?** "

Lucifer shook his head, " **Nope, not in the slightest.** " He shrugged his shoulders, " **besides, what makes you think he can see our wings?** "

" **When we exited the alley, I noticed him watching my wings as they folded. So, as we turned, I wrapped my wings around you, his eyes followed them. He can** _ **definitely**_ **see our wings.** "

Lucifer hummed, brow furrowed as the man entered the Leaky Cauldron with ease. That probably wasn't good.

They wandered out the back door, and Lucifer slipped out his wand to open the brick wall, interrupted only by the man who was following them entering the small alley.

Sam used the element of surprise, turning to slam him against the wall by his throat, wings arched aggressively. He growled low in his throat, pressing him harder against the stone wall, his eyes shimmering bronze.

"Who are you?" He hissed angrily at the smirking man.

He felt soft wings gently brush his own, and then there was a presence beside him, eyes glowing a bright red colour, pupil disappearing completely beneath the ominous glow.

The man spluttered a laugh, wheezing a breath and hissing out a weak sentence. "Cat's outta the bag."

And with that, he'd disappeared, leaving Sam to fall forward, only stopped by the hand on his chest.

"Let's move, Sam, we should get where there are more people." He led the fuming angel away, tapping a pattern on the bricks and watching as it slid open, revealing a bustling street of robed men and women.

They wandered carefully over towards the store where they had gotten their books, and headed inside, the two making their way to the back of the store.

Lucifer and Sam settled down, standing off to the side of everyone, and allowing Sam to calm down.

Sam muttered a couple choice profanities and ran a finger over the spines of the books, pulling out one on dragons and pretending to skim through it.

"Maybe we should go home." He muttered, earning an agreement from the Devil, and they exited the store, finding an alleyway, and taking flight.

It was strange as they squeezed through the concealment charms and flew back towards home, but at least the wind was great for flying.

"Hey, Sam?" Lucifer asked, turning so he was gliding upside down.

Sam hummed in acknowledgment, smoothing his wing flaps into a glide.

"You wanna try something fun?" He asked, flipping back over.

Sam shrugged, uttering an indifferent agreement and awaited instruction.

Lucifer smirked and slid underneath Sam, stretching his arms out in a superman fashion.

"Alright, Sam, grab my hands and hover just above me, we'll synchronize our flights."

Sam hesitated, before grabbing hold of the cold hands, it felt almost like he'd been in freezing water for hours, and he found his water element reacting well to the cold. He twined their fingers together and did his best to match Lucifer's wingbeats.

Every time he felt the muscles in the base of the wings shift, he moved to match, his wings skirting just out of reach every time Lucifer's rose.

Suddenly, the wingbeats below him sped faster, flapping harder, as the world became a blur of colours, and he moved to keep up.

Sam actually found this a faster mode of transport, and definitely quite interesting, especially when Lucifer's body curved sharply downward, and Sam found his body following, wings tucking back as they hurtled for Earth.

As one, their wings shot out, and they pulled up just above the treetops, watching as the trees whipped out from the force of the winds.

The duo soared over the treetops as one, cutting a path in their wake as they zoomed towards their home once more.

Pressure built in Sam's chest, getting fiercer with every moment they spent flying, and then the house was there. He pulled himself forward using Lucifer's hands, and shot forward, wings curling as he shot in through his open window and the pressure exploded into euphoria, wings unfurling as he entered to land him safely in his nest.

With a whoosh, Lucifer was behind him, laughing as he landed in the nest.

Sam turned and fell back, letting himself land on the side, and relaxed, sliding into the nest, wings limp beside him. He watched the older angel copy his movements and lifted his hands to practice, something he did most nights.

It was easy for him now, in the blink of an eye he had a swirling ball of water in his hand, hovering gracefully only inches from his palm. His other hand had lightning forming between his fingers, using them as conductors. He poked a finger into the water and watched crackling light fill the water with a faint smile.

"You're getting good at that." Lucifer commented, but flicked a blast of ice at it, freezing everything in place, and then pointed at the wall, "now try."

Sam turned his palm towards where the devil pointed and worked with the lightning inside to shoot it at the wall. It hit it's target, ice exploding outwards like glass as water fused with electricity covered the wall completely, making for quite a beautiful show.

Lucifer gave him a thumbs up and watched as Sam conjured another water ball.

"Cool, my ice would keep your lightning and water at full power until they hit your target. Can I try something?" He asked, moving closer to examine the water.

Sam nodded and watched as the blonde pressed a finger into the water, and it began to grow darker and darker as he fused it with pure, undiluted darkness. The darkened ball of water rolled into Lucifer's hands, and he moved back to his side of the nest, throwing the ball at Sam without touching it.

He caught it mid-air by latching onto the water within and pushed it back.

 _He was playing catch with the devil…_

They were interrupted by a steady knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, pushing the ball back with a bit more speed than before.

The door swung open to reveal an awkward looking Dean and Cas.

"Hey!" He greeted, only to be hit dead on with the ball, water splattering over his clothes. "Hey!" Now it was directed at an innocent looking Lucifer, the tone shifting to irritable in a flash.

"Pay attention, Sam!" He warned, watching as Sam soaked the water from his shirt, directing it into a ball for Lucifer to add darkness too, and then they began to pass back and forth once more.

Cas and Dean came to sit in the nest and seemingly decided to join the game. Cas seemed a bit hesitant, and Dean seemed a little bit abhorred.

The mostly black-winged Seraph added roots to curl around the ball, and Dean added a ball of swirling wind between the roots and the water. After a minute, the other two seemed to relax, and they'd settled into a routine. Sam would toss it across the nest to Lucifer, who would throw it to Cas, on Sam's left side, and Castiel would throw to Dean, across from him on Sam's right side. Then they would repeat.

Ace had eventually scrambled in through a doggy door Sam had never even noticed before, and curled up in the middle, snoring lightly even despite the ball being thrown over his head. He couldn't help but wonder whether the house was changing on them, and on that note, was his room bigger than before? Now that he thought about it, it did seem to sort of change on will, if you needed a bigger room, it extended, needed a doggy door? Here you go!

Sam snorted, and voiced his concerns to the rest of the group, "Is it just me, or does the house seem to change whenever someone needs something?"

Castiel was the quickest to respond, "Of course, our Father made it this way so we could have all that we need."

Sam blinked, that… actually made a lot of sense… Was that perhaps why he was so calm about this whole thing? God gave him some sort of angelic mellowing shot and- oh God, he sounded like Dean…

Sam snorted, wings flaring in amusement, feathers ruffling at the thought, what was even going on with his mind recently? It had been quite subdued since he had become an angel, you would think that it would sharpen. He voiced his concerns to the group, only to be met with a sheepish looking Lucifer.

"Michael, Gabriel and I have been suppressing your angelic senses so they didn't overwhelm you, we were slowly going to lift it as you got more accustomed to your powers, but it might be affecting your mental reaction speed… Would you like me to lift a bit more?" He offered hesitantly.

"Yes!" Dean blurted, "I don't want you messing with my mind!"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'd prefer to have my mind whole right now."

Lucifer nodded, uttering a quick 'very well' and placing a hand on Dean's forehead, a bright flash emitting from the two, before the devil turned on Sam, who spared a glance at Castiel, still holding the ball of elements they had been tossing around.

Even as two fingers were pressed to his forehead in typical smiting fashion, Sam felt no fear. He watched a bright light blink into existence and felt a weight he hadn't noticed before fade, and his mind was suddenly running with a clarity he'd never had before.

He blinked to compensate for the new details his eyes registered and had to shut them for another minute when that simply did nothing.

Carefully, he cracked them open, his eyes picking up on many more details than before, and he found himself fascinated. The tiniest bits of texture could be seen from the far wall, and his hearing had improved too because he could now hear the slightest shift of movement.

Lucifer left with a quick excuse, and Castiel hesitantly followed, leaving Sam and Dean together.

Sam rubbed his forehead as a painful pulse blinked into existence in his temple, caused by the onslaught of new information. He looked up as Dean stood, and followed as they moved to the door.

"I'll see you later, Sammy." He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened the door, heading across the hall to his own room.

Sam nodded and moved back to his nest, curling up with Ace, and letting his eyes fall shut, headache lessening as he fell asleep.

Sam awoke early the next morning to Ace licking his face and sat up with a groan. He stretched, and stood, wings fluffing as he yawned.

He wandered out of his room, the husky pup at his heels as he made his way to the kitchen.

He found Gabriel making breakfast, everyone but Dean sitting at the table as they often did this early in the morning. He reached into a cupboard and took out the puppies food, carefully filling his bowl for the day, and taking a seat at the table with a yawn.

He poured himself some juice from the table, and rubbed at his eyes, watching as Gabriel turned and began to shovel food onto everyone's plates.

The first day after they arrived, everyone had come downstairs to Gabriel making breakfast, and they had all eventually shifted into a routine. Every morning everyone would slowly filter into the kitchen, and chat quietly while Gabriel made breakfast, and then they would eat together before everyone would go their own way. Then, around one in the afternoon, they would head into the training room for their lessons.

He watched as Dean stumbled in, sitting next to him, and silence fell over the group as they began to eat.

Ace had come to settle at his feet, staring up at him with a pleading gaze. Sam rolled his eyes, and broke off a piece of bacon, feeding the puppy under the table before continuing with his meal.

He finished quickly, thanking the former pagan, and left the table, his husky following with an eager yap. He smiled and headed to his room to grab some stuff, and ended up with a ball, a frisbee, and a tug-of-rope. He left the house with an excited Ace and headed around to the backyard where he immediately tossed the ball.

Their new house was quite far from the nearest town, it had a long, dirt driveway that disappeared into the forest that surrounded their property, and connected to the road about a mile out, that headed to the town which was behind their house.

The yard was large and hilly with bright green grass, surrounded completely by a bright forest. The front of the house had a garden plot next to the front door, which Cas spent most of his days tending to.

The house in itself was a light blue-grey colour with a dark black roof and many windows. There were two decks, one just above the entry at the front of the house, and one around the back.

Ace came bounding towards him, ball in his mouth as he dropped it in front of Sam, tongue lolling as he yelped.

Sam lobbed the ball once more and watched the little fluff ball take of scrambling over the hills.

Looks like Chuck's gift was working, they were finally relaxing...


	9. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys! Look, I'm really sorry I didn't update Yesterday like I promised, but I hadn't realized that my family planned on dragging me out to meet some cousins from** ** _literally_** **7:30 am to 9:00 pm.**

 **On with the reviews!**

 **BisexualKitsune: I'm glad you love it so much, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **CelinaB: You're welcome as always! Enjoy!**

 **Wish I Was a Winchester: Haha, I was thinking the same thing when deciding on the pairings! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting/following and everything else! You guys are awesome! I hope you all love the newest chapter of The Angels of Hogwarts!**

 **Please check out my awesome Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces!)**

Sam blinked down at the letter he held and raised his head to the ceiling, "Hey guys! Portkey!" He yelled, grabbing hold of his bag.

Footsteps sounded as everyone came bounding into the room, looking a bit disgruntled as Ace- now about the size of their knees- twined around them. Sam whistled, the puppy turned, ears perking as he hopped over, tongue lolling. He picked up the dog in one hand, and his bag in the other, watching as everyone grabbed hold of the page.

Sam made sure everyone was holding on, and that every animal was in their cage, before speaking the words written on the page, " _peppermint drops._ "

The feeling of being hooked around the naval engulfed him and he groaned as he hit the ground. Looking around, he found that he wasn't the only one affected, both Dean and Cas were picking themselves up as well. He stood up, dusting himself off, and glanced down at the note again.

"Alright, he have to walk through the wall between platform nine and ten to get to our platform. It says that the wall is an illusion." He read, glancing at the group. It had been just over two months since they had been sent to this reality, and they all got along decently now. Michael had sort of taken charge of their little group, while Lucifer became the quiet one and the sort of in charge one when Michael wasn't there. Castiel became the quite mother hen, tending to the house and scolding them slightly without even realizing it, while Gabriel became the funny one. It wasn't uncommon to see him running from another angry occupant of the house, usually a clear prank victim. Dean became the protective one, very defensive about everyone's safety, and Sam had become the logical one, always thinking everything through before he tried anything.

"Clever," Michael remarked, and started towards the direction of the platform, everyone else in tow.

They stopped at the platform, and Sam could faintly see a light glow coming from it, and furrowed his brows.

" **Being an angel, you can see high concentrations of magic,** " Michael explained, seeing his and Dean's perplexed look.

Lucifer strolled through with ease, and Sam took a step back at seeing him just disappear, eyes a bit wide.

Next, Michael walked through, then Gabriel and Cas, and finally Sam worked up the courage to step through.

It felt like nothing. He blinked his eyes opened, unaware that they had even closed, and was met with a bustling platform. He looked around in awe until he was tugged away by a hand around his wrist. He blinked rapidly, wings jolting as he stumbled a few steps, Lucifer was dragging him onto the train, Gabriel walking next to them merrily.

As the six of them grabbed a compartment and put away their stuff, Sam thought that the carriage must have magically expanded because it easily fit all of them.

Sam sat with Gabriel on his left and Lucifer on his right, and across from him was Cas, Dean and Michael on either side of him.

They chatted quietly for a little while before eventually deciding to play catch as a group.

Sam started with a ball of water, Lucifer infused it with darkness, and Gabriel just decided to work with Sam's water. Castiel circled it with roots, and Michael and Dean shared the fire that licked through the holes of the roots.

After a bit, they stopped, and they just kind of relaxed, before eventually, Michael seemed to remember something.

"Sam, Dean, we should begin teaching you to shield your minds, we don't exactly know for sure, but we think that the Headmaster may be able to get into your mind if he really tries hard enough," Michael explained, the other angels perking up immediately at this admission.

"So, we're-" Lucifer was cut off as the compartment door slid open, and a woman asked them if they wanted anything off the trolley. The cart filled with candy immediately held all of Gabriel's attention as he ordered two of everything, and paid quickly, placing all his candy in a hoard next to him, where a seat grew to hold it. Sam jumped in surprise, still staring at the seat when the door opened once more.

A nervous looking boy stood in the doorway, looking apologetic, "Sorry, have you seen my toad? His name is Trevor…"

Sam glanced down where a shadow caught his eye, and approached the boy, ignoring the confusion in the boy's eyes as he quickly grabbed the toad by the door. He offered it to the boy with a small smile, "Is this him?"

The boy nodded and took Trevor from Sam, with a gleeful exclamation of his name.

Sam politely offered the boy a seat, "would you like to sit with us?"

Lucifer hissed at the offer and spoke in Enochian, " **Sam, we were going to help you shield your minds!** "

Sam rolled his eyes, muttering back a quick 'later.' The boy agreed hesitantly after Sam smiled again, to be honest, the boy reminded Sam of himself, awkward and set apart from others his age, although the reasons and demeanors were clearly different.

The boy sat down across from Gabriel's candy, eyeing it with confusion while Sam introduced himself.

"I'm Sam, and these are Dean, Castiel and Michael" He pointed to those next to the boy, and then pointed to them besides Sam, "This is Lucifer, and the candy addict is Gabriel."

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." Everyone greeted the boy politely, but Sam could see he was feeling a bit awkward.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Sam asked curiously, head tilting as he unknowingly mimicked each of the other angels' behaviour.

"I think I'll be in Hufflepuff, I don't really think I'm meant for any house…" He grew dejected at the end, and Sam felt a twinge of sympathy.

"I'm sure Hufflepuff would welcome you, we think that's where Cas will end up." He tried to cheer the boy up.

Neville looked a bit relieved, before perking up and asking them a question, "Where is your accent from, by the way?" He asked curiously.

"America," Dean responded gruffly.

Sam looked out the window while Neville and Cas struck up a conversation about gardening, and watched as they flew by a winding river, water glittering with the reflection of the bright blue sky and the emerald green grass. The countryside zoomed by, and Sam guessed that they had to be getting close.

It wasn't long before Dean and Sam were chatting quietly with the archangels in Enochian about their newest teaching.

" **First,** " Michael began, " **I'm going to draw you into my mind, so you can see my defenses, and then the others will show you theirs. Dean, since you were my true vessel, I'm going to then enter your mind, and help you build your defenses, while Lucifer does the same with Sam**."

" **Wait,** " Dean interjected, shaking his head, " **how come you guys have to be in our minds,**

 **Just because we're your vessels?** "

" _ **Were.**_ " Gabriel emphasized, " **you** _ **were**_ **their vessels, but now, you can't be, but since you were designed with their Grace in mind, it will make it easier for them to help you with your mental defenses.** " He explained.

They agreed after awhile, and Lucifer moved to face Sam so that they could enter his mind.

He felt a tugging sensation in his brain and found himself standing next to Lucifer in the middle of a dark, empty void.

"You want to stop, and deter your enemy, in my mind, I mostly deter, you are in an empty void, and you don't have any idea where my mind actually is, as you get further in, it gets colder. By the time you actually get to my mind, it's colder than anyone but myself can stand, even another ice angel." He explained, "Only something more powerful than myself could enter. Michael _probably_ could, but not without me noticing, I'd kick him out before he could get too far."

He let Sam examine everything for a moment before he retreated with a mental _snap_.

He blinked rapidly to clear the black dots that filled his vision, and then he was turned to face Gabriel. He focussed on the golden-whiskey colour that swirled within his eyes, and found them glowing, he felt like he was falling forward into a golden abyss, the bright colour engulfing him like an ocean, and then there were waves and currents, pulling him this way and that tugging at every bit of him.

"Mine is like an ocean, wild and unpredictable, with the wind blowing up a storm at the surface, the trick is, you want down, not up."

Once more he was pulled free with the same _snap_ as before, and then he was turned to face Michael. He found himself sucked in like a vortex, and then he was in the eldest archangels mind, there was a fortress, built from the brightest light Sam had ever seen, brighter than any sun, or all of them combined. He found it difficult to look at, pressure built in his mind every time he tried.

"My mind is like a fortress," Michael's voice rang out, unknowingly echoing Sam's thoughts, "Made of light and heat."

And then, the snapping finished, his mind sore from all of the tugging it had endured.

" **Sleep, Sam**." He heard Gabriel mutter in Enochian and found himself complying without argument.

He found himself in darkness, Lucifer next to him looking around.

"Alright, let's work!" He clapped his hands together with a gleeful smile and pointed up a finger, jerking it down and watching as Sam followed, falling into a sitting position. Sam glared at the devil while he began to speak. "I want you to think up the best mental defense you can using water and lightning, close your eyes.

Sam closed his eyes and thought of Gabriel's mental defense, it had been quite disorienting, everything had looked the same, and the water had thrown him every which way, making it impossible to get his bearings.

He thought of his Grace, and an image slowly began to build up layer by layer in his mind.

A bronze ocean swirled around him, there was no end, no limits. He imagined lightning, cutting through angrily, jolting around him and sending him skidding further into the deep, currents unyielding as they dragged him to the depths.

He imagined more and more lightning, getting closer and closer to him until he had no choice but to get hit.

His eyes snapped open with a gasp, and he found himself back in their compartment, Lucifer following in his footsteps.

" **Nice Sam!** " He praised in Enochian, clapping a hand on his shoulder. " **I'm going to hold it up for you until we give you all of your angelic senses back, but once they are we'll teach you to make a conscious effort at holding it.** "

He nodded, exhausted by the effort and found himself asleep once more.

It wasn't long before he had been shaken awake, met with glowing golden eyes as Gabriel pulled him into wakefulness. Looking down, he found himself already in his school robes, with the older man mouthing a quick, 'magic,' before dragging him up by his wrists. It was only then that he noticed the train had stopped.

He followed the group, which had told him and Dean that the luggage was to be brought separately, and exited the train.

They stood, shrouded in darkness before finally, a lantern came into view, barely lighting enough for him to see Michael in front of him.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud voice called, and the group approached. Sam drearily blanked out most of what he said, and followed, stumbling a few times as they wandered down a steep hill.

Suddenly, there was a collective " _Oh!_ " And Sam saw it, Hogwarts… The path had opened to reveal a glittering black lake, on the other side was a high mountain, jutting for the stars, and regally upon it sat a great castle, looking just like he'd read.

Around the castle was a faint golden hue, sparkling brightly.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" The large man called again, and he found himself in a boat with Lucifer, Gabriel, and another boy he didn't recognize with dirty blonde hair, who didn't look very nervous for their first time at Hogwarts.

To be perfectly honest, Sam fell asleep on the boat, head on Gabriel's back. He just passed right out, it wasn't until he was being dragged out of the boar by Lucifer that he realized what he had done. His cheeks flushed as he followed the group, feeling a bit more awake than before.

They walked over the wet grass and climbed the stone steps to the great, wooden doors.

Hagrid spoke a few words that Sam couldn't really make out, before reaching up a huge fist and knocking three times on the door.

Sam held his breath, waiting and waiting, before finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened...


	10. The Sorting

**Hello! So, it's actually midnight, but it's still Monday...? I was too excited about the sorting!** **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please feel free to message me, by the way! I don't mind answering questions, so if you have something you want to be answered quickly than I would suggest PM, as I'm more likely to answer reviews in the next chapter. Sorry if that's a little strange, I just want to make sure that you guys don't have any questions. I would really like to hear your input, something you don't like? I'm sure we can compromise! Something you love? Well, that's easy to help!**

 **I was thinking about possibly adding Adam, not now, but maybe in the second or third year. Would you guys like me to add him? If yes, who should he pair up with? Would he be an angel too?**

 **Seems like Monday is the new update day! Please enjoy!**

 **Please check out my Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove the spaces!)**

* * *

The door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall, stern-faced as ever as she scanned the crowd of eleven-year-olds.

Sam couldn't hear much but assumed she'd thanked the large man by the way he smiled. They followed the professor in, it was magnificent, with glowing torches that held high-dancing fire, a large, marble staircase, and a smooth, flagstone floor. From a door to the right, Sam could hear the drone of voices, presumably the other students.

She showed them into a small, empty chamber of the side of the hall, and watched as they crowded in, a bit too close for comfort as she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each house has its own noble history, and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourself up as best you can while you are waiting."

Sam noticed her eyes lingered on a few choice students, and then she was speaking once more.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly"

Sam watched as everyone rushed to smooth their hair or check their clothes, and he just rolled his eyes, however, his wing feathers smoothed a bit from their regular place on his wing, pressing flat against the appendage.

He heard chatter break out as soon as they'd left, and tried his best not to listen in, however, it was fruitless.

One girl was muttering every spell she'd read about, another guy was muttering something about trolls, and just about everyone was asking each other how they were to be sorted.

Suddenly, a few people screamed, and Sam turned just in time to see a bunch of ghosts coming through the walls and floors, his hand leaped to where he usually kept his gun, but of course, it wasn't there. He paid no attention to what they said because his heart was echoing loudly in his ears.

Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering quietly to him, "Sam, they won't hurt you, these are different kinds of ghosts than you're used to."

He eventually stopped glaring at them in favour of listening to Professor McGonagall, who had just returned. "Move along now, the sorting is about to start." The ghosts left, and Sam immediately relaxed. "Now, form a line, and follow me."

Sam shuffled into line, Gabriel in front of him, and Lucifer behind him, they entered the hall, and Sam felt his mouth drop open.

The hall was huge, towering high above their heads with ease, and the ceiling appeared to be open, showing millions of stars. The hall was lit by thousands of floating candles that hovered over four tables, where the rest of the school sat. At the other end of the hall was a long table, that held adults which Sam figured must be the teachers.

Professor McGonagall led them up there so that they were in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

He focussed on the candles and ceiling, pointedly ignoring the hundreds of faces that stared up at him. He noticed a few other first years doing the same and felt relieved he wasn't alone in his nervousness.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Professor McGonagall placed a stool down, a ratty old hat atop of it. He watched as a rip opened in the hat, and immediately tuned it out as it began to sing. It was terrible, and he wondered how nobody else was either covering their ears or tuning it out. He was utterly baffled as everyone began to clap and cheer.

'People actually enjoyed that?' He actually began to wonder whether they were sane…

"Abbott, Hannah!" Oh, they were being sorted now… He watched the girl stumble over, and sit down, placing the overly-large hat on her head. Silence fell over the hall before finally, it cried out.

"Hufflepuff!" Cheers exploded from the Hufflepuff table, students bearing ties of yellow and black, while the rest of the hall clapped politely.

He tuned it out as best he could, at least until he heard a familiar name.

"Kearney, Michael!" The professor called, and Sam watched as Michael walked smoothly towards the stool.

He sat down and placed the hat on, it fell over his ears and the hall was completely still. He held his breath, watching and waiting when finally, something happened…

"Gryffindor!" He let out a breath, watching as the archangel moved to the loudest table, and took his place, turning back, eyes trained on the five angels left unsorted.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in his mind, "When you are sorted, allow him to see a few memories, none containing your wings or true form." He almost jumped, before realizing that the others had heard it too, not to mention that it was Michael's familiar voice.

A little while passed by, before finally-

"Laufeyson, Gabriel!" Sam felt as if he was going up, rather than Gabriel. Everything was silent for the longest time before the hat finally spoke up.

"Slytherin!" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled when their eyes met.

He waited, heart still pounding.

A few names later, Lucifer was next.

"Morningstar, Lucifer." A few shrieks rang out, mostly from a few first years, probably muggle-borns.

He strolled casually up to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat over his head with a smirk.

"Slytherin!" Was called out almost immediately, and he followed in Gabriel's footsteps to the green and silver table.

A few names later, and another angel was called.

"Novak, Castiel!" He watched Castiel sit on the stool, feathers ruffling as something was called out almost immediately.

"Hufflepuff!" Sam let a smile spread over his face, they had all assumed he would be in the house of loyalty. After all, he would do everything for his friends and family.

"Winchester, Dean!" Sam felt like his heart had stopped as Dean sat down on the stool.

There was a long, drawn-out silence before finally, the hat had come to a decision.

"Gryffindor!" Dean smiled and joined Michael, he noticed that his older brothers eyes lingered too long, and almost gasped in surprise. He recognized that look, and things slowly began to fall into place. He had no time to process this, however, because his name was called.

"Winchester, Sam!"

He approached the hat and settled down on the stool, putting the worn clothing over his head, and letting out a breath.

He allowed some of his memories to slip through and felt a voice, just behind his new mental defenses.

'Hm… Good mind, strong defenses. Powerful magic, you seem different, like the other five… Your magic is… strange… there is something different about you… better be-'

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled aloud, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, moving over to the cheering table of blue, and settled down to watch the rest of the students be sorted.

"Hi," Greeted a boy Sam assumed was another first year, "Names Terry Boot, you're Sam Winchester, right?" He asked.

Sam nodded with a polite smile.

"So, Dean Winchester, you're related then?" He asked as a means of making conversation.

Sam nodded, "He's my brother."

He seemed to realize Sam didn't really feel like talking, because he turned to speak to some other students around him.

He knew that look, he'd seen it so many times… He'd seen it on Dean as a teenager with one or two of his serious girlfriends, he'd seen it on Jess, he'd seen it on himself, heck, he'd seen it on Dean whenever he looked at Cas. He'd always known his brother had loved the angel and had always been worried that he would get hurt, at least until he'd noticed Cas reciprocating the same, fleeting looks.

Food appeared on the table, and he unconsciously began to pile food on his plate.

But this was Michael, The Archangel, and Dean was playing a dangerous game, and he was going to get hurt.

Sam was startled from his ever darkening thoughts by the rest of the school standing, and beginning to follow their prefects.

He scrambled up, and began to follow, eyes doing their best to map out the path they followed.

He was surprised to see the portraits moving, they pointed at the group and spoke together in loud whispers. He was surprised as they suddenly came to a stop in front of a raven-shaped knocker, which hissed out a riddle.

"What runs but never talks, has a mouth but never talks."

The prefect thought for a moment before answering, "A river."

And just like that, the door swung in, and everyone piled in.

"First-year boys, up the stairs, first door on the right, girls, same on the left." Explained the prefect, whose name Sam still didn't know.

Sam followed the other boys and somehow managed to get to the bed at the end, where all his stuff already sat. He yawned, still exhausted from building his mental defenses, as he slipped into bed and shut the curtains, ignoring the other boys' chatter as he slowly fell asleep.


	11. The Pond and Confrontations

**Whoops, I forget to mention that I was updating on Wednesday instead of Monday... sorry, I've been so scatterbrained since school started... I don't have much time, so I'll answer all the reviews next time, thank you, enjoy!**

 **Please check out my lovely Beta, Random . Inked . Thoughts (Just remove all the spaces!)**

* * *

Sam awoke far too early the next morning, it was four o'clock, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to back to sleep, so he decided to just get up and head to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

He stretched, wings twitching as he changed into his school robes, and made his way into the common room. He was surprised to see a girl he recognized as the female prefect bent over a book, looking quite frazzled.

He approached with furrowed brows, and tapped her on the shoulder, surprised when she jumped. Her eyes focused on him and she blinked rapidly, "Oh, is there something you need?" She asked.

"Um, Miss?" He hadn't remembered her name, never even learned it, in fact, "it's… four thirty in the morning… Have you been here all night?"

She looked down at her book, and then back at him, "I… guess I have…" Her brows furrowed, and then she seemed to realize something. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Early riser," He said in a dismissive response, "you should probably get to sleep." She nodded, and gathered her books, heading up to her dorm, muttering to herself.

He frowned in sympathy, before making his way out of the common room, and following his memory, down to the Great Hall.

After a few wrong turns, he ended up at the hall, surprised to see Michael about to enter as well.

"Sam," his eyes widened slightly as he noticed the Ravenclaw, "you're awake early."

Sam nodded, and they entered the hall together, noticing it was empty.

"Which table should we sit at?" He asked, staring at the empty room.

"Ravenclaw?" Michael asked, turning to the table Sam had sat at the night before, "it was quieter last night."

The duo moved to the end of the table, close to the staff one, and sat down. Habitually they sat with a seat between them and began to chat quietly about how they would continue training while at school.

After a while, food appeared on their plates, and they began to eat, still chatting.

"Mr. Kearney, Mr. Winchester, what are you doing up so early? How long have you been here?" A familiar voice sounded from behind them, sounding a bit baffled.

Sam turned to face Professor McGonagall, a bit surprised to see her, but Michael seemed to have already noticed she was there when he glanced over at him.

"We're early risers, professor. As for how long we've been here… What time is it?" He already knew what time it was, but it was probably best to keep up appearances.

"It's five in the morning!" She sounded a bit concerned.

"Oh," He said, pretending to think, "then about half an hour, the others should be up soon, if they're not already. Well… Except for Dean, he'll be up closer to seven…"

Michael frowned, "Dean is capable of waking earlier if needed."

"No, he isn't," Lucifer said, approaching from behind the professor.

"Say, professor, is there a place we can swim around here?" Sam asked, head tilting.

The professor nodded slowly, "Yes, there is a pond available for swimming, I can show you after your breakfast, but you must make sure you get your schedules from your head of house."

"Don't leave me out." Gabriel approached, standing next to Lucifer, and they all agreed, watching the teacher move to the head table and they all settled down.

Lucifer settled between Sam and Michael, while Gabriel settled on Sam's other side.

Everyone tucked in, chatting quietly.

After a few moments, a dark, greasy haired man with a hooked nose entered the room, looking a little surprised at two Slytherins sitting with a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw at the Ravenclaw table, before seemingly brushing it off and striding up to the staff table.

They finished eating quickly, and stood, chattering quietly, when Cas came through the doors, followed by a boy named Neville, who had also been sorted into Hufflepuff, and Dean behind him.

The professor had seemingly finished as well, because she stood, and approached them.

"Would you like me to show you to the pond now?" They agreed, however Neville stayed behind to speak with a few other Hufflepuffs that had arrived, and she led them out onto the grounds, and to a pond close to the lake.

"Your schedules will be given out at seven thirty, make sure you are there to receive them." And with that, she left.

Cas and Dean had followed, probably out of pure curiosity, and looked a little bit surprised to see a clear lake, shimmering brightly in the morning sun.

A snap from Gabriel had them all in bathing suits, and they were drenched with water as he jumped in.

Sam laughed and followed him in, jumping as well. A volley of splashes followed, and he found that everyone had hopped in. The pond wasn't too deep, enough they could dive under. Sam blinked his eyes open, finding that it didn't sting at all, and dove down to the bottom. He used his wings to push him further, and swirled around, doing a summersault before swimming back to the surface.

Lucifer and Gabriel had ganged up on Dean, and were splashing him with no remorse, while Michael was watching from his place on the bank, feet in the water. Castiel could be seen swimming underwater, wings outstretched. The pond was large, enough space for all of them, and yet he could still barely avoid the splashes.

He smirked, using his Grace to spray a wave of water over Gabriel, Lucifer and Dean, and then dove under the water to escape the wrath.

Hands wrapped around his ankle and he was jerked back to the surface, where he was instantly splashed with tons of water courtesy of Gabriel and Lucifer, while Dean held him in place, using the taller man as a shield.

"Revenge, Sammy!" His brother yelled, splashing his side with water. He squirmed, and eventually managed to push his brother away, and dove under the water, wings propelling him faster, when he suddenly noticed a cave-like tunnel. It was small, mostly covered by seaweed, but he was curious. Sam dove in, taking care not to be noticed, and began to swim through the darkened tunnel. Being an angel, his vision was much improved, and he could see where he was going.

Noticing his slow speed, he stopped and focussed his Grace on his hands and feet.

 **Something to help me move faster in the water.**

He was completely surprised when webbing began to form between his fingers, and his feet morphed to look like flippers. Satisfied, Sam turned and continued through the cavern. Being an angel, especially one who specialized in water, he could breathe under the water, although it wasn't overly comfortable.

He checked his internal clock quickly.

 **5:48**

He continued his swim, watching as everything got darker and colder around him, and finally began to see an exit.

The current grew a bit stronger, but he pushed on, breaking through, and found himself dragged sideways suddenly.

He got his bearings, and began to move with the current, finding himself in a river, snaking its way through a forest that he thought someone had said something about being forbidden and off limits. He poked his head out of the water, and looked around in curiosity, the forest was quite dark, and eerily beautiful.

You can imagine how surprised he was when Ace suddenly appeared, racing along the river and barking.

He had been allowed to have Ace at school as long as the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, he believed, took care of him. So why was Ace in the forest?

As if sensing his internal inquiries, the dog disappeared, and returned moments later with a small hare in his jaws.

He grabbed hold of the bank, watching the webbing fade away, and began to pull himself onto land.

He stood up slowly, legs a little bit weak from not being used to land, and let his wings snap out, water burning from them in an instant, as if sensing his need to fly.

He leaped into the air, and began to glide over the river, Ace having left, probably to do some more hunting.

Soon, he saw the cave he had entered from, and a powerful beat of his wings sent him flying into the cavern despite the currents.

After a little while, the entrance to the pond appeared, and he got an idea. He could still see Lucifer, Gabriel and Dean hunting him, although they looked a little concerned, probably since it was now 6:36, and they still hadn't found him.

Sam smirked at his plan, he moved back a bit, pushing off powerfully with his wings, sending him flying passed the confused occupants of the pond, and shooting clear of the water.

His wings dried immediately as he sent himself hurling into the sky, beginning to head towards the forest once more.

He heard three splashes behind him, and was glad he was so far ahead, because Gabriel would surely catch him otherwise.

He dove between the trees and veered sharply to the side, heading for the river, which he dove into with ease, heading back towards the tunnel, and swimming inside.

He snagged seaweed off the bottom, and tied it carefully so that it covered the entrance, just in case they managed to track him to the river.

Sam noticed occasional shadows that would flit over the bottom of the river, and figured they must be looking for him from above. Then, he felt the water ripple, and peeked out of his hiding place.

 _Lucifer._

The man was only a few feet away, and was scanning the river, brightly coloured wings a dead giveaway of his position. Sam had a distinct advantage, his own were a brown-red, allowing him to blend into the mud if he was lucky.

Smirking, Sam used his Grace to make the water around his foot solidify, so it felt like a hand was grabbing his foot, and dropped it when the angel spun around, wings flaring

As he scanned the water. Sam grinned, brushing a wall of water over the older angels foot, watching him spin around.

He sent water currents rushing by Lucifer, and then laughed, just loud enough for the other man to hear it reverberate in the water.

Lucifer glared around him, and held up his arm, sending up a bright flare of Grace, and Sam felt the message clearly.

 **I found him.**

He used water currents to make it feel like he had gone the other way, and then dove down the tunnel, careful to make sure the water around him didn't send any vibrations to the other angels. He stopped at the entrance, and peered out, Dean was hovering above the pond, standing guard. Suddenly, from afar he felt a flare of Grace, and watched Dean take off.

Sam slid out of the tunnel and broke through the surface of the pond, knowing Michael and Castiel wouldn't rat him out.

They were sitting on the bank, watching him appear with amused gazes.

"Having fun?" Michael asked at the same time Cas questioned, "How did you get back here?"

He watched them turn to each other, then back to Sam.

Sam nodded with a smile and decided to answer Cas next, "Come, I'll show you." And with that, he dove back under, feeling a splash behind him.

He entered the cave, and, noticing Cas wasn't behind him, poked his head out the mouth. Cas floated, scanning the entrance with wide-spread wings.

He followed Sam in after a moments hesitation, and chased the brunette through the tunnel. He showed Cas the other exit, when suddenly he felt Castiel's grace flare from behind him.

 **Found him.**

 _He'd been betrayed!_ Sam tried to escape, but Lucifer was blocking his other exit.

The archangel grabbed him, and dragged Sam into the open waters of the river, where he kicked and squirmed to escape.

Sam flared his Grace, willing it to carry his message skyward.

 **Michael, help! I was betrayed!**

It must have worked, because for a split second, Lucifer froze. He used it to his advantage, and tried to kick himself away, but was grabbed from the other side by Gabriel. They dragged him to the surface, where they all began to splash him, cackling.

Hearing faint wingbeats and seeing a flash of white from the bank, Sam smirked. Ace leaped, grabbing hold of Lucifer's hand, providing a distraction sufficient enough for him to wrestle his arm free and raise it skyward.

A hand grabbed hold of his own, pulling him away from the angels and dragging him into the sky. They were quite high when Michael let him go, and he began to fly on his own, speeding far ahead of Michael with ease.

Suddenly a powerful force crashed into him, knocking him straight out of the sky, and then there was a blur of golden speeding towards him. He watched a splash of white crash into the golden one, and the two fell tussling for the ground.

Sam gained control of his wings and looped around, slamming into Gabriel and knocking him away from Michael. He was grabbed from behind and yelped, wings flaring and beginning to thrash with the rest of him. Sam felt whoever had grabbed him being torn off by Michael. Dean went flying sideways, and he and Michael were moving again, doing all sorts of twists and loops in the air to dodge the other angels.

Without turning around, Sam sent a blast of water behind him, then a lightning bolt only powerful enough to stun.

Michael seemed to get the idea, because he drew up a wall of fire between them, using it so they could get further.

"Thanks!" He called over the wind to Michael, reaching over to grab the oldest angels wrist, and speeding forward, using his faster speed to their advantage.

"Of course!" He answered, "Four against one isn't fair!"

"And three is?" Sam asked playfully, earning a playful slap.

"Shush, I saved you." Sam was really surprised at how Michael had lightened up over the months, he had become sort of like a big brother.

Sam snorted, and peeked behind him, watching the firewall move to block the angels as soon as they tried to get around it. He chuckled, and dropped them in the forest, checking his mental clock quickly.

 **7:04**

"We should get back to the castle." And with that, they approached Hogwarts on foot.

Professor McGonagall sat on a transfigured bench, watching the blurs dance across the sky, Gabriel- the easiest to pick up- was a golden smudge against the blue of the sky. Michael was also pretty easy to notice, he was the slowest, not to mention the bright, snow-white wings. Lucifer was like a blurred sunset, quite visible, and then there was Sam, a red-brown colour. Castiel was the black smudge and Dean was the silver one.

She had been able to see their wings from the beginning, but now was the only time she had actually seen them in action. Then, something startled her.

From Sam, a ball of blue shot behind him, hitting a turning Lucifer directly in the wing, and then a golden bolt hit Gabriel in the side from where he was trying to climb higher.

She stood up, mouth agape as Michael spun around, and with the wave of his hand, fire bled into existence, creating a wall between them.

 _Dumbledore needed to know about this!_

Sam, knowing the teachers thought they had been swimming, had soaked his and Michael's hair as the archangel waved his hand, they were now both in their robes.

They entered the hall, surprised when it immediately fell silent.

Sam pointedly ruffled his wet hair and headed over to the Hufflepuff table, which had actually been even quieter than the Ravenclaws.

They settled next to Neville, much to the surprise of those around them.

"Hey, Neville-" Began Sam.

"-Why did everyone turn to stare at us when we entered?" Finished Michael, much to Sam's surprise, that had been exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh," The boy blinked, "right before you came in here, professor McGonagall rushed in and started whispering with Professor Dumbledore. As soon as you entered they stopped to stare at you."

Sam narrowed his eyes, processing this new information.

"Sorry I didn't swim with you earlier…" Neville apologized, fidgeting.

Sam waved a hand, "No worries."

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Kearney, where are your siblings? I would like to see you all in my office." Sam turned to see an old man he recognized as the Headmaster standing behind them.

He noticed the man's gaze flit to his wings, and he glanced at Michael.

Michael had his wings outstretched aggressively, he had clearly noticed too. Sam's wings moved to mimic his superiors, and he stared Dumbledore down.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Sam asked boldly.

He glanced pointedly at their wings, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Sam internally smirked, grateful that he had studied law

"Professor Dumbledore, is this a case of discrimination? I am absolutely abhorred that you should feel the need to discuss this at all, let alone in front of thousands of children." Every eye was on them, and there was a ripple of whispers at this statement.

His smile dropped slightly, "Mr. Winchester, you know very well this isn't a discriminatory case, I just need to speak with you about what happened this morning."

"Our training regime? I don't understand why this should be shared with you, there is nothing in the laws of Hogwarts that say anything about students getting up early to train their physical activity, especially when this school offers no such programs." He evaded, jabbing at the laws as he stood, wings flaring and shaking lightly. He had felt when the others had entered the hall, near the beginning of the conversation, just before he had spoken about discrimination.

He turned to look at Michael, and said only one word, "Fire." He then turned to Sam, "Water, electricity."

Sam kept up his law face, "Substantial evidence?"

"The memories of Professor Minerva McGonagall are currently available for viewing." He responded, eyes twinkling.

"And why exactly are we to be detained? State your reasoning." Sam was having a bit of trouble with this man, there wasn't exactly much he could say without giving too much away.

"Possible danger to the other students." He didn't sound very happy now.

Lucifer snorted, coming up to stand next to Sam, "You are a blind fool, Dumbledore, if you believe that any of us are a danger to the students, just because you do not understand something, doesn't mean it's dangerous." He lectured, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and glaring at the man.

Sam was completely surprised when the prefect he had helped earlier that morning stood up.

"Sir, if I may ask, why are these boys believed a danger? Just this morning, Sam helped me to bed when I was caught up in my reading…" She blushed, but that changed nothing about what she was doing for them.

"They have exhibited powers that are dangerous, and without proper control can injure themselves or others."

"Who says we don't have proper control?" Asked Gabriel, glaring, "I have more control than you could even dream of."

Dumbledore sighed, "Is there truly a need for such a scene? Can we not just go to my office and sort this out?"

Hesitantly, they agreed, but their head of houses were to attend the meeting, along with Penelope, the Ravenclaw prefect who had won them over with the statement that she had been dragged in when she defended them, and they proceeded to the Headmasters office.

The Headmaster led them to a gargoyle, which slid open for him, and into a winding set of stairs upwards.

The office was nice, but Sam wasn't paying much attention, instead, he sat in one of the conjured chairs, the others sitting beside him.

"Where did you get these powers?" Dumbledore got straight down to business.

"We've had them since our creation," Michael explained coldly.

"Don't you mean birth?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"No," Sam covered, "We had them even in the womb, it is why we were given away."

Dumbledore hummed, and the greasy haired man from this morning spoke up.

"Where do these powers come from?" He asked.

"We aren't fully human, as your headmaster can probably tell you." Gabriel snarked.

Everyone turned to the Headmaster, who leaned forward. "May I ask what exactly you are?"

They looked at each other, and shrugged, Dean spoke next. "We don't know."

The Headmaster hummed, "May I call someone over to take a look?"

"Absolutely not!" Michael growled, leaning forward, "Once, we may have jumped at the chance, but now…" He turned to Sam and Dean, "Now it doesn't matter if we're human or not, all that matters is that we have each other."

Dumbledore blinked, and then smiled, "Alright, I'll let you go after I see your control over your powers. "

Michael went first, holding up a palm and allowing a flame to flicker into existence. He let it dance for a moment, before it began to grow, and form the face of Dumbledore, moving his face into a smile. He watched the teachers' eyes widen, all except the dark-haired man with the hooked nose. He just narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

In his other palm, a bright light formed, making the occupants of the room blink as it formed into the Hogwarts crest.

A glance at Penelope saw her mouth agape, eyes wide.

Michael let it grow small, before closing his hands over the fire, and showing off his un-scorched palms.

Lucifer went next, using one palm to create a small sculpture of Hogwarts from his ice, and used his darkness to create the black lake. He threw it upwards, watching the ice turn into snowfall, and the darkness swirl upwards to spread over the ceiling.

Dean flicked his fingers skyward, and watched sparks fill the darkness, looking like stars. He pointed at one corner, and a bit of fire filled out and created a moon.

Darkness began to fill back into his palm, and the fire and sparks dissipated.

Gabriel used his water to make a pair of wings, and used his wind to keep them aloft. The wings disappeared when they soared over the teachers' heads, evaporating away in a wisp of smoke.

Castiel went next, using his Grace to power roots that twirled and twined through the air in a beautiful dance, flowers began to sprout from it. He twirled it into a flower crown and used his wind to push it onto his Head of Houses hair, and the plump woman smiled brightly at him.

Now it was Sam's turn…

He took a deep breath, and used his water to form a dog, looking like Ace, he allowed it to grow older, and had him begin to run, then, he twirled and formed it into a dragon, breathing lightning and sparks instead of fire, and moving to fly around the room. He let it breathe lightning onto the ground, and landed on his dancing sparks, twirling the electricity around him in a storm, and then disappearing in a bright flash of light.

Everyone was awed, eyes wide as they watched the students show.

Wide eyes, the students were dismissed with their timetables, and began to speak quietly together.


	12. Classes

Sam and the others stopped in a nearby alcove to check over their schedules and figure out which classes they shared. "Hey, Penelope, would you help us get to our classes?" Sam asked the prefect.

She blinked, but nodded, "Oh, yeah sure! Just figure out which classes you guys have an I'll show you around." Sam nodded, and finally, his curiosity won out as he looked over his schedule for the next year.

Monday

DADA (9:00-10:30) (Hufflepuff)

Break (10:30-10:45)

HoM (10:45-10:30) (Slytherin)

Spare (11:30-1:00)

Lunch (1:00-2:00)

Charms(2:00-2:45) (Gryffindor)

Transfiguration (2:45-3:30) (Gryffindor)

Astronomy (3:30-4:15) (Slytherin)

Dinner (4:15-6:15)

Free (6:15-9:45)

Curfew (10:00)

Tuesday

Charms (9:00-10:30) (Gryffindor)

Break (10:30-10:45)

DADA (10:45-10:30) (Hufflepuff)

Herbology (11:30-1:00) (Slytherin)

Lunch (1:00-2:00)

Spare (2:00-4:15)

Dinner (4:15-6:15)

Free (6:15-9:45)

Curfew (10:00)

Wednesday

Transfiguration (9:00-10:30) (Gryffindor)

Break (10:30-10:45)

Herbology (10:45-10:30) (Slytherin)

Spare (11:30-1:00)

Lunch (1:00-2:00)

Spare (2:00-4:15)

Dinner (4:15-6:15)

Free (6:15-7:45)

Astronomy (7:45-8:30) (Slytherin)

Free (8:30-9:45)

Curfew (10:00)

Thursday

Potions (9:00-10:30) (Hufflepuff)

Break (10:30-10:45)

DADA (10:45-10:30) (Hufflepuff)

HoM (11:30-1:00) (Gryffindor)

Lunch (1:00-2:00)

Spare (2:00-4:15)

Dinner (4:15-6:15)

Free (6:15-9:45)

Curfew (10:00)

Friday

Spare (9:00-10:30)

Break (10:30-10:45)

Spare (10:45-10:30)

Games/Flying (11:30-1:00) (Hufflepuff)

Lunch (1:00-2:00)

Spare (2:00-4:15)

Dinner (4:15-6:15)

Free (6:15-9:45)

Curfew (10:00)

Sam hummed and checked his internal clock.

8:24

He glanced at Penelope, who was leaning against the wall, watching them with curious eyes.

"Wait, what's HoM and DADA mean?" Asked Dean curiously.

"History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Penelope spoke up before he could, and kicked herself away from the wall, approaching them.

"What did you mean by 'you aren't entirely human'?" She asked, brow furrowed, "You look completely normal to me…"

Lucifer put a finger to her forehead, and with a flash of light, he pulled away.

She blinked, then jumped back, eyes wide, "Woah…!"

"What did you do?" Dean asked, and her eyes fixed on him, or rather, behind him.

"Let her see our wings." The Devil responded, letting his wings unfurl.

"Can-Can I…?" She lifted her hand, jerking back when he flinched.

Everyone stepped back, and she looked quite apologetic. "Sorry-"

"No," Sam cut her off, "they're sensitive. I'm sorry, but maybe one day," he explained.

"Alright," she said, "I understand. Would you like me to show you to your class?" She asked, fidgeting with her hands.

They agreed, and she began to lead them through the halls of Hogwarts, rattling off classes and locations all the while.

Eventually, they all split off to their respective classes, and Sam found himself in a large classroom smelling heavily of garlic. He was a few minutes early, along with a few other students, and he settled down in a desk. After a moment, Castiel entered as well and settled down next to Sam.

The class was, overall, a complete waste of time, while Sam understood the man couldn't control it, he could barely get a sentence out, and he knew he would just be better off studying on his own. Professor Quirrell was just not meant to be a teacher, not to mention the dark feeling that nearly suffocated the classroom. It was quite unsettling, to say the least.

Next, Sam had a break, which he mostly spent trying to find his way around the ginormous castle that was Hogwarts.

He made it to his next class early once more, History of Magic with the Slytherins. Gabriel and Lucifer settled on either side of him, blocking the Ravenclaw in. He got a few strange looks from the other students but ignored it. His teacher was a dull looking ghost, who droned on and on about wars, his voice practically sending the angel to sleep, and his notes were quite messy in return. Halfway through, Gabriel passed out on his desk, snoring lightly, drool dribbling down his chin, he looked so… human… it was almost eerie… seeing an archangel act perfectly like a human.

Lucifer snorted when he caught sight of the golden-haired man, and rolled his eyes, muttering something about, 'always falling asleep in his classes, hasn't changed a bit.'

Sam's next period was a straight spare until lunch, so he met up with the others by the Great Hall, and they headed for Hagrid's hut to visit Ace and ask the man about some creatures on the grounds.

They wandered easily down, the day was quite nice, the sun was shining and the birds were singing, matching the morning they'd had. Sam found his wings fluffing up, half-spreading upwards to soak up the sun, the others following his lead. They wandered in silence, at least until they reached the hut, and an excited Ace rushed them, tail wagging as he leaped into Sam's arms.

The brunette scrunched his nose as the dog began to lick him with a faint whine. He heard a bellowing laugh and noticed a large man watching them with a smile, it was the same man who had taken them over on the boats.

"Well 'ello there!" He greeted, everything about him light and friendly, Sam quite liked the man. Everyone voiced a polite greeting, and Castiel spoke first.

"Hello there, sir, I was wondering if you would tell us about some of the creatures on the grounds?"

He practically beamed, "Why o' course I can! I am the Groundskeeper after all!" He gestured for them to enter his hut, "Come in! Come in, and don't worry 'bout calling me 'sir,' jus' Hagrid is fine!" Everyone entered, casting glances around the heated hut, it wasn't much, but it was homey, and Sam found that he liked being there a lot, it felt safe comfortable. "Tea?" He offered, earning a volley of polite rejections. Hagrid sat down, and the floor vibrated slightly. "Now, wha' would you like to 'ear 'bout first?"

They looked around at each other, they had all agreed that it was vital to understand their environment. "Well first of all," Gabriel started slowly, "What kinds of creatures do you deal with on a daily basis?"

Hagrid scratched his chin, as if thinking, "'Well, I go' Fang over there-" He gestured to a snoozing dog in the corner, "-but 'e doesn't really count, all I 'ave ta do is feed 'im! Then there's Ace, bu' even then I don't do anythin' really. 'E hunts on 'is own, this is the first time I've seen 'im inside! 'E likes ta sleep under the stairs, outside."

He thought for a long moment, before beginning to speak about the rest of the creatures, overall, it was quite a long morning. They didn't have to eat, so they skipped lunch, while Sam, Dean, and Michael just barely made it to Charms on time.

Dean sat in the middle, Michael and Sam on either side of them. They were forced to sit at the front as the rest of the class was full, and had to endure the classes stares. Their Charms teacher seemed to be half-Goblin, which instantly made Sam wary, worried that the man might see their wings, but he made no reaction when he looked at them, so he assumed they were fine. However, when he got to the name 'Harry Potter,' which Sam recognized from his History book, as well as Madam Malkin's robe shop, the man squeaked and fell off his stack of books, He felt a bit disbelieving that Professor Flitwick was actually Head of Ravenclaw house, not because he doubted the man's intelligence, but because he had lost his composure at the mere mention of a name, when he should have already known that Harry would be in his class. Sam had spoken personally with Harry, and the boy had explained that he was irritated slightly with his fame, Sam had reassured him by telling the child that everyone had done something similar where he was from, however, being number one on the FBI's wanted list wasn't quite the same thing...

The rest of class was quite simple, he and the other two angels got their feather up with ease, and they settled for watching everyone else, a bushy-haired Gryffindor across from them had hers up, and was trying to teach a red-haired boy, however she went about it the wrong way, and he ended up snapping nastily at her. Another boy managed to even blow up his feather! He was saying the charm wrong, and it made Sam amused looking at his surprised face, blackened by soot, especially when Harry Potter piped up from beside him, "I think we're gonna need another feather over here, Professor."

Charms flew by simply, and he followed his fellow angels to the Transfiguration classroom, where they sat in the same formation as they had in Charms. A lithe looking cat with spectacle markings around her eyes sat on the desk, scanning the students, and he noticed a faint glow around her, he assumed that this must have somehow been Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. He was curious as to how she did it and wondered how complicated it must have been to turn herself into an animal, if only he knew…

Harry Potter and another kid called 'Weasley' had turned up late, and he had the pleasure of watching the professor transform just to scold them. She ended up changing her desk into a pig and back, however, Sam had no time to tell if it was sentient or not. She handed out matches and told them to turn them into needles. He, along with Michael, Dean, and that bushy-haired girl were a few of the first to get it right, and by the very end of class most had done it correctly.

His final class of the day was spent in Astronomy with the Slytherins, the class wasn't too bad, but he felt that it was a bit boring, and he had almost fallen asleep on the devil next to him, who had shaken him back into clarity with a smirk.

As Sam left the classroom- tower- he concluded that his favourite class of the day had been Transfiguration, which he had done quite well in despite the challenge. He was absolutely fascinated with the idea of turning into an animal, and decided to try doing a bit of research. Sam broke off from the rest of the student body, and after a while, managed to find the library.

His mouth dropped open as he looked around the room, it was huge, with towering shelves of books. He smiled and made his way over to the shelves, eventually finding his way to the Transfiguration section. He grabbed as many books as he could, and carried the stack over to a table, which he set down with a thunk.

Sam settled down with his books and began to flip through them. He hummed as he searched for answers when he heard a few people settle beside him. He glanced up and noticed three other boys who appeared to also be first years, they each bore blue ties, signifying their Ravenclaw loyalties.

"Hello," started a boy, "my name is Terry boot, that's Michael corner and Anthony Goldstein." He gestured to the other boys, "We're some of your fellow Ravenclaw first years."

Sam blinked, "Sam Winchester. You were the one who tried to talk to me at the feast, right?" At Terry's nod, he blushed, "I'm sorry for brushing you off, I was really tired, and I was a bit of a jerk…"

Boot waved a dismissive hand, "I get it, we all were, that's why we wanted to try and talk to you today." He smiled, and Sam found himself smiling back.

"So, what are you researching?" Corner asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his arm.

Sam brightened even more, "I'm curious as to how Professor McGonagall turned into a cat during Transfiguration!"

Terry blinked, "Oh, she's an animagus!"

Sam's eyes widened and he smiled, "I think that Lucifer has a book on animagi! He's protective of his books, but I might be able to borrow it if I bribe a preen...:" By the end, his voice had become quiet with thought, brow furrowed. The others smiled, glancing at each other, and muttering something about Sam definitely being a Ravenclaw. He blinked, before moving to put his books back, the group following him, chatting lowly together. Sam finished, and turned back to the other two students, and smiled, "So, would you guys like to do something together?" He asked, slightly awkward due to not being used to other students, especially magical ones.

The others smiled and agreed, and they exited the library, chatting quietly. Eventually, they settled for heading outside, where Sam offered they play hide and seek. Anthony and Michael agreed, but Terry didn't seem to know what it was.

"Basically, one of us will be the seeker, they look for the other people, who are the hiders. The seeker will count to a specific number with his eyes closed while the others hide." Terry agreed to count first, however, not before sealing his own fate.

"You can use absolutely anything at your disposal." Sam turned away and smirked in a very Slytherin-like manner as he took off running for the familiar pond. They had agreed that if someone wasn't found after fifteen minutes, he would come out. He jumped in, knowing he could dry his robes after, and swimming into the tunnel, still smirking.

Fifteen minutes passed by, and he realized this probably wasn't quite fair, but Terry had said anything. He hopped out of the pond, finding no one in sight, and pulled the water from his hair and robes, flicking it into the water, and jogging back towards where they had started. Anthony, Michael and Terry were waiting for him.

"There you are!" Terry grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I got caught first," Michael grumbled, before turning and closing his eyes, beginning to count aloud. Sam took off running once more, this time in a bit of a different direction, he found Terry to be following him. Terry and Sam negotiated, and after a moment, they settled together under Hagrid's steps. Ace scrambled under after them, and Sam smiled. Ace covered the two snickering children, so they couldn't be seen from the outside. He was trapped between the cold dirt and his new friend, feeling a bit squished under the dusty steps. He felt a sneeze coming on and had to bury his head in his arm, nose scrunching as he coughed instead.

Terry tapped him hurriedly on the arm, and glared, pointing to Michael, who was wandering slowly towards them, head shifting around to look for the three hiding children. He could barely be seen through the small crack between the wood, dirt, and snow coloured fur. His wings were awkwardly pressed against the wood, and it hurt slightly, but he held his breath and ignored the sliver that embedded itself in his flesh as they shifted to get more comfortable. Sam hissed, and breathed a sigh of relief as Corner left, and he let his wings down, uncomfortably draping over his sensitive wing over his partner, the other half-furling to press against the dirt.

He watched Terry jerk around to peek at his back and Sam flinched, but the other child scrunched his nose in confusion, and turned back around, shifting slightly. Sam lifted his wing, propping it on the steps. He now knew that even people who couldn't see his wings could still feel them.

It took a while, but eventually, Anthony found them, totaling with only five minutes left to go before they had to leave their hiding place.

Anthony took over counting, and Sam took off, Michael and Terry at his heels. It seems they realized that he was good at hiding because they followed closely at his heels. He led the duo to the edge of the forbidden forest, and he and Terry helped Michael into a tree branch. Michael climbed higher until they could no longer see him. He boosted Terry into the tree, and the other boy helped to lift him up, he had to use a beat of his wings to make it easier on the other child. He twined himself into the tree, making sure he couldn't be seen, and draping his wings over nearby branches.

Eventually, it was time for dinner, and they all set off chattering towards the school once more. It was roughly five at night, and they pushed into the great hall, making their way to the blue ridden table. He noticed the other angels approaching, along with a few students from the other houses.

They ended up at the Ravenclaw table, a mash of different houses. Everyone was staring at them, especially the older students and the teachers. He sat between Lucifer and Gabriel, his new Ravenclaw friends across from them. They chatted away over supper, getting to know the new first year from the other houses.

Supper ended, and everyone said goodbye, heading back to their dorms for sleep. Sam shut the curtains behind him and began to groom his wings, making sure to carefully remove the splinter he had gained earlier, before settling down, wrapping his wings around him like a blanket, and falling into a deep sleep.

The school year was going by fast, and quickly, Sam was sitting down in potions class, eyes narrowed at the rude teacher, he was doing decent so far, partnered with Castiel. It was Thursday, and he was tired from not getting enough sleep the night before. Overall, they turned in a good potion, and Professor Snape became his least favourite teacher.

Then, it came to flying… Sam and Castiel mastered the air in their first class together, the flew circles around the other students.

The week came to a nice conclusion, with Sam falling asleep knowing he could sleep in the next morning.


	13. Re-write

**Ah, hello.**

 **I'm sorry I disappeared for like, nine months, but school has been exhausting, and by the time I did work up the energy to try and write more... well...**

 **I cringed. I cringed so hard I fell off my bed, and gave up for another six months. Anyways, I've** ** _finally_** **decided to do something with TAOH, and that would be a re-write. Yeah, probably for the best anyways.**

 **I know we aren't actually supposed to have chapters as author notes, but does it count if the story is technically finished...? I have no idea, but just in case, here is a preview!**

 **A** wareness had become a strange thing to Sam - a sort of dream after having spent so long surrounded completely with nothing, with darkness and emptiness, he wondered grimly if it was a nice change, a welcome one.

The first thing he felt was warm, a gentle caress that brushed lightly against his consciousness, so completely and utterly foreign compared to the icy grip he had felt for the duration of his time asleep. He frowned. Was this even wakefulness? There was no indication of such - he was still blind as always, and the only thing that had changed was his awareness- a coma, perhaps? It made sense, more than he'd like to admit, and Sam felt faintly concerned at the lack of emotions that thought brought. As fast as his thoughts had began, and he felt the flare of emotion, it faded, replaced with complete serenity, it was as if he was nearly unable to feel any emotion other than calm- to prevent panic? But that would indicate that someone was- in one way or another- controlling his current state of being.

Nope, nothing other than calm, even at such a pretense. What a lovely measure- or perhaps not, his current thoughts couldn't be completely trusted, after all.

 **Anyways, thank you, and goodbye.**

 **Link:** www. fanfiction story /story_ edit_ property. php? storyid = 13232294

Remove spaces


End file.
